Hindsight 2020
by Sombereyes
Summary: "When I think back to what leads me up to now, I don't regret it. There were difficult times, sure. Moments I thought everything would come to end. It's been a hard ten years." Still, she was happy, in spite of it all. "Then again, hindsight is twenty-twenty." - Hinata/Gaara, Temari/Shikamaru, Kankuro/Matsuri, and many others.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: When I first started working on "On the Coldest Night", I made an author's note stating that I wanted to try my hand at a Gaara/Hinata fiction. Truthfully, I wasn't sure what I was expecting while working on it. Around chapter 5 or 6, I found myself dispassionately berating myself, knowing that the story wasn't taking the shape I hoped that it would. The reason for this was because of my inexperience in dealing with Gaara, who is such a hard character to write for. "On The Coldest Night" will still be finished. I'm trying my best to make that train wreck of a plot work out...without taking it down really dark roads…

I started working on this quietly since March, and I feel much more confident about this story. It stands up better I think, under the weight of its own heaviness. This is one of those "epilogue first" kind of stories, so if you like the first chapter, then stick around to follow the events moment by moment.

 **Hindsight 20/20  
Chapter 1: Hindsight**

He was not exactly a kind man by nature, as evidenced by the broken cup shattered into bits. The concept was one he treasured innocently, but like a child, he didn't fully understand the meaning of it. He wanted to, but at the end of the day he was merely a jaded adult. Thankfully the cup had been empty, but clay was still sharp when smashed into shards.

There was a traitor before him, and he wanted blood. Not his own that stained his injured palm, but the blood of a man who no longer deserved to live. The blood of a sinner, who crossed too many lines.

There was no question Gaara was at his tipping point, his rage reflected that.

"Hey bro, you okay man?" Kankuro asked tentatively. Anyone who knew Gaara, knew that wild look.

Gaara wasn't okay. No one threatened his village – his people, and expected to get away with it alive. He didn't respond. Things got bad when that happened, terribly bad.

"Gaara…" A woman's voice this time. "Gaara, please."

"…" Silence – never a good sign when his eyes slanted just so. Never safe for anyone, when his teeth grabbed the edge of his mouth like a vice. When blood dribbled from him, like drool might from rabid dog.

"Gaara please, do not do this." Her soft voice calling to him, the hurt oh so very clear. "Not like this."

"…" More silence, and his eyes fell closed. He didn't want to upset her.

"Please…" Her voice, so soft, so desperate.

His eyes flicked to hers, but she didn't cower. Her fingers were tangling their way into the fabric of his sleeve. She was afraid, but not of him. She was afraid for him, for what he might do.

Do not act rashly…that was her request. What her eyes were begging of him. What her words could not convey.

She had asked him of this more than once during their marriage. More often than not, he complied with it. He felt his wife's hands slipping around his torso. Her head falling into the space between his shoulders. Though he would like nothing more than to rip the traitor into tiny bits, Hinata hated bloodshed. He gentled himself, if only for her sake.

His eyes opened, his choice made clear. He smashed his bloodied palm onto his desk. "So be it then." He snarled, spewing stained spittle from his mouth. He looked to his brother. His direct order was little more than a hiss. "Get this lowlife scum out of my office."

"You got it." Kankuro wasted no time to do what he was told. "Up ya' go." He ordered none too gently, dragging the bound and gagged murderer away from the Kazekage. Speed was paramount, because Gaara could seek retribution for the man's crimes. He still wanted to.

Gaara growled deeply, he was so angry.

A small sound, delicate and feminine, reached his ears.

"Something more?" He asked to his wife, who was already begging a great deal. He had been on the verge of losing his composure. A moment longer, there would have been a corpse laying dead on the floor. "I do not know how much more I can take." A life rotting away in prison was what Gaara considered kindness to men who betrayed Sunagakure. He dared not speak of what he considered a proper judgment.

"Look at me." Her forehead still touched to his back. "I need to see your eyes." She could feel his tremors. "Please." She wanted to calm them. He was so livid, rightfully so. She was too, but that anger could not be taken outside of this room. "Show me."

He could not let that rage fester, and yet he couldn't bind it down. With a fist, he swept his paperwork off of his desk, and his computer soon followed. It would not be the first electronic device that saw demise by his hand. Hinata was sure it would not be the last.

He picked her up and put her on his desk. "There." He forced himself to say, though it was a rumbled word. "You see now." He ignored the fact that her thumb had begun to clean away the crimson on his lips. "Happy?"

"Yes. I am." It was the god's honest truth.

She hadn't always been happy looking into his eyes. In fact, her marriage with him had started quite unpleasantly. Time and perspective could be the reason why she was happy now. "You cannot leave this office angry, but dinner is soon and we both need to eat." She knew how to ease his temper, understood what his impassiveness meant. She reached for his hand, put it on her belly. "You see? I'm sure that she is hungry too."

Their baby girl waited to greet the world.

"You should seek sustenance then." He justified obstinately. Worry for his wife and offspring slowly dragging his mind away from the many ways he could rip flesh and bone into tiny bits. "You aren't required to wait for me. If you were hungry, you should not have."

"I don't want to worry after my husband." The honesty in her words caused a flicker of guilt to ghost across Gaara's face. "The nesting instinct is bad enough. I don't want to be left wondering when you'll come to me, or even if you will." She told him as he pulled his hand away. A now bloody handprint rested over her belly, and she sighed. "Besides, you need a proper bandage."

A huff of annoyance and he rolled his eyes. "You are an annoyance."

"And you're a bull in a china shop." She returned as she lifted her hands to cup his face. "I'll be even more annoying if I start to cry, and you know my condition right now."

That he most certainly did. "What will you have me do?"

"Get a bandage on that hand of yours." She said again. "Then come to dinner. Let's put this awful day behind us."

His eyes narrowed, his voice became dry. "There is too much work to be done." Now especially, since he had kept the life of a man who should be dead. How did he explain that one to the council? The accused needed to face a proper trail, and he would be sentenced to death anyway. Surely Hinata knew that. If he killed the man, his job would be that much easier. "I will see to the traitor. Then I will have nothing more to worry about."

"You will not slaughter that man. He will die in due process." Hinata argued, knowing exactly what 'seeing to something' meant. "He will face a fair trial, and he will be executed. Then his body properly disposed of. It will not be because you've had your way with him." She was clutching at his robes now, needing Gaara to just agree. "Promise me, you will not murder him in cold blood. Swear to me, that you are above your emotions."

"I will not lay a single grain of sand on the traitor." Dearly, he wanted to, but Hinata's wellbeing was more important. Their child was likely a demon baby, he was sure, because his wife acted irrational when put into an upset state. "You are hungry." He did not seek the wrath of the woman. "We shall go acquire food."

"That would be wonderful." She smiled slowly, an action that always pleased him.

...

They walked hand in hand to the infirmary.

Hinata considered her little victory, and realized her upbringing once again served her well.

Her father was not the kindest man in the world either, but, he was very wise. He knew the keys to happy marriages in high society. He had drilled them into her. Explaining the importance of her role. It was days like today that reminded her of that. The power she held in the palm of her hand was special. The ability to save a doomed man from a fate worse than execution.

The ability to gentle the hands of her husband, who was nothing of the sort.

"You are far too amused." Gaara said simply.

"Is that a terrible thing?" She asked.

His reply was vague. "Whimsical creature."

There was no one else in the infirmary once they entered, and so she locked the door, mischief playing in her eyes. "Perhaps I am. Isn't that a good thing?" She gathered the medical supplies she would need. "You should sit. It'll be easier if you do."

Her husband sat down on a bench near a metal table. "I often wonder about your whims." Gaara's monotone evenly concluded. "It seems a double edged sword."

"I didn't realize I was so duplicitous." She paused to kiss him only briefly, her lips lingering over his in a way that taunted him beyond reason. She set to her task of cleaning and bandaging the bloodied fingers. His palm that had suffered the worst abuse. "You often enjoy my whims, do you not?"

He had half a mind to remind her of why it wasn't wise to taunt him. Instead, he let her tend to him, the meaning of it all very endearing in its own way. "Hm." He could think of few others who so readily dressed his minor injuries. "I do." He admitted after a few moments.

They didn't speak further on the topic. Then again, she hadn't expected him to elaborate. Gaara was a man of action, not words. He spoke to be understood, but he acted on basic impulse. That was the difficult part of his personality, really. That same impulse was the one that often backfired on him, causing great injury to himself, and those around him. As a child, Shukaku was to blame.

As an adult, Hinata blamed his ruthless upbringing.

Though she loved her husband dearly, even she couldn't deny his inhuman characteristics. She merely saw beyond them, because that's what a proper wife did. Just as a proper husband looked beyond her faults, of which she also had a great many.

She recounted what her father had called the ten key facets of marriage.

Time – a lot of it.  
Conflict – learning when to fight, when to negotiate, and when to let go.  
Respect – for oneself, for their spouse, for their village, and their honor.  
Knowledge – in all things to ensure well informed decisions.  
Intimacy – in all things, to give completely, and to take fully.  
Idleness – the small moments, humble and special.  
Spirituality – faith in all things, even when love fails.  
Communication – if not with words, than with actions as well.  
Forgiveness – of misgivings, hardships, and misunderstandings.  
Acceptance – of the lesser qualities, of the past, and of the future.

He had told her that if both parties aspired to honor those ten traits, any marriage could become successful. It was what cultivated love. The one term every couple seemed to want, but many could never hope to maintain. In her younger years, while she believed her father to be right, she also believed him arrogant. Perhaps he was, that was a Hyuga trait. She was often sure of that. Still, his words and tutelage had proved true. It had saved Gaara from himself, from his anger.

There was no greater gift, now that her father had grown old All he had left was the lessons he'd given his children.

"Perhaps we should eat now." She said once she was finished tending to her husband. Watching him flex his fingers under the white material, she could only smile.

"Yes, we should." He agreed, once he was satisfied that the wrappings would not come loose. It was cumbersome, but it would do. "Have you decided what to do about the Hyuga clan?"

"My sister didn't send me the letter of father's illness expecting me to rush home." She admitted, though her mind was indeed on her family. "Alzheimer's is an illness of the mind, more than of the body. He's growing weaker, but the clan is strong. I'm sure that she can handle things without my interference."

"That was not what I asked."

"The day I took the seal upon my forehead, I became a branch family member." Hinata didn't know what to do, expect keep a respectful distance from main house affairs. "Even if things have changed, they've not changed to the point that I can somehow overpower the council. My hands are tied. There is nothing I can do."

"If your father is so infirm, we can receive him. That may be enough for Hanabi to gain better control of the clan." Gaara commented as they headed for the kitchens.

"If I thought it best, I would. I don't think it would help my father, or my sister. That would be harder on them both. His memory comes and goes as it is." No, she couldn't do that to the man who raised her. It was painful enough hearing that he sometimes forgot her name, or that he was once leader to his clan. "I don't think I can bear to see him that way."

"That is the fortune of losing a parent, when they have their mind intact." Gaara thought little of his father, always had, and always would. Still, he was slowly learning the sacrifices one made. "It might be a luxury."

Hinata refused to believe anything that happened in Gaara's childhood could be luxurious. "Please don't think that way." Death was unfortunate, no matter the case. "It isn't good for you to think so negatively."

Withholding the true thought that came to his mind, he instead offered her a sideways glance. "Hmm." He led her to the table and pulled out her chair for her, punctuating the conversation and bringing it to an end.

Hinata seemed to accept it. She nodded in the same steadfast way she always did. Another day of work came to a close, and another evening set in.

…

They had been married for well over a decade. In retrospect, it was a length of time that was both too long, and not long enough. Day by day, it seemed so strange to her. As though not much had changed, but of course, that wasn't quite right either.

To Hinata, their bed felt as if it were only Gaara's. That the sheets wrapped around her, were only because he desired it that way. That the arm slung across her belly was because he didn't want harm to come to her, and he was the head of the household. He had a say in a great many things, and he often made his desires known. Thankfully, his desires were simple ones, at least usually.

They were always clear, finely drawn lines that he'd always demanded. That was all well and good too.

Their marriage had not been an easy one, or a simple one. Instead, it had been riddled with hardship. That hardship sometimes trickled into her mind, made her sad, lost, and even a little lonely.

"You are pondering something." The knowing Kazekage murmured. He reached down to her belly. "Are you feeling ill?"

"Oh, no not at all. I was merely thinking of old times." Hinata wondered about how many nights like this she would be afforded once her child was born.

"You do that often." He saw no need for it, but he indulged her. "You and your fondness for memories."

"It's silly, I know." She whispered.

The events, though distant now, she often recalled.

It happened soon after her divorce Naruto Uzumaki. What was young love, died, under the weight of responsibility. Hinata had grown to be a far different woman, her desires far clearer to her than she cared to admit. She could share in Naruto's desire to become the Hokage. She could withstand his grueling training. She could take his stamina, both in and out of the bedroom…and she did find happiness in the times they spent together.

However, she couldn't tolerate his disappearances, and they happened often. Their lifestyles were different, and it showed, causing a rift between them. Naruto was still on the cusp of his adventures. Hinata wanted to settle down, have a family of her own. Naruto wasn't ready to be a father, and those deep blue eyes of his searched for distant lands. From those lands, he desired more strength. She could understand him. Even forgive him.

She absolutely could not lay with a man who took deadly missions for the sake of obtaining more power. S-rank after S-rank, it grew to be too much. Her worry for him consumed her, and they both knew that it had to end.

Their divorce was swift, but ended on good terms.

"You are thinking of Naruto?" Gaara surmised by the glazed over look in her eyes.

"A little." She could easily admit that. "Konoha, more than anything. A younger you, as well."

"That…" He closed his eyes. "Is not pleasant to think of, I'm sure."

"I find it pleasant. Even if you don't, I like to think of those early days." She knew that he would not believe her. He never did.

Some might call their past fate, but they merely considered it circumstance.

Quite by luck, Sunagakure had been looking for a bride for the Kazekage. Hinata had been looking for distance between herself, and her ex-husband. Gaara, who had come to respect Hinata on a professional level, if not much else, had decided upon her. Many assumed he did it as a favor, looking after the woman for Naruto's sake.

At first, even Hinata had considered the whispering to be true. She eventually came to learn that such a thing had never been the case. Everything about their time together told her so.

"How could you find any of _that_ pleasant?" He inquired, his tone berating himself.

"It was you." Hinata chided. "Gaara, I didn't mind."

"So you say." He still would never believe that.

"One of these days, the baby inside my belly, won't be a baby anymore." She told him softly. What kind of father he would be a teenage daughter? It was amusing to think about. "She'll find someone she loves, and then maybe you'll understand."

"Impossible." He adjusted himself so that he could gaze at Hinata properly. "Perhaps you do not mind now, but then…"

"Stubborn, to a fault." She told him, raising herself up just enough to kiss him. "I didn't mind then, either."

Truly, she hadn't. She was nervous, and he was inexperienced…but she hadn't minded a single bit.

It was in the way he touched her, careful so as not to break her. He had been too kind the first night she spent with him, too aware of her needs, as she was to his. She could faintly recall the way her robe hit the floor. She made an attempt at modesty that Gaara denied. The moment she tried, his arms encircled her, hiding her from his own sight. Her body was pressed against his, leaving no room to question the beauty of her image.

In was in her every curve. From her large supple breasts, to the flaring of her hips. Every inch of her was a perfect resemblance of a goddess encased in porcelain skin. At the time, she had wished for her long hair again. So that it might cover her from Gaara's green eyed gaze. That night, his arousal hit him full force, and since he had never once lain with a woman before, he had no idea just how overwhelming it would feel to have her in his arms.

Flesh to flesh...eager to please her, but with no idea how…and too timid to ask.

Too new to make himself last long enough to bring her to the brink of climax, even as he found himself unable to hold back on his own. The shame he'd felt then, it made him feel weak, in a way he had never before experienced.

"Foolishness, that." Gaara grumbled.

"You might just be right about that." Hinata laughed.

Thinking back on that moment probably was foolish, but it made her smile all the same. It was her proof that he was not infallible. That he was not as stoic as everyone thought him to be. That he worried about her, and about her perceptions of him…

"Gaara?"

"Hmm?"

"Hold me." She turned to face him, an action that yanked the blankets from her bosom. Gaara covered her once more as soon as she settled, draping his arm lazily across her side, holding her closer. "I don't even know why I was thinking about that."

He didn't know either. That was a night he wasn't particularly happy to recall, considering. "Of all the things to recall, must it be that?"

"My mind wandered, and it just ended up there." She told him. "I know you don't think much of that night, but I found it to be a comfort."

He remained unconvinced. "Hm."

It was strange to be the inexperienced party, and he was nothing if not sheltered. He remembered their first trip together in the heat. The day he had brought her to the outpost near his homeland. The idea of an indirect kiss on a canteen bottle, in retrospect, was a juvenile thing to be flustered by under the hot desert sun. He'd been annoyed and speechless that she could offer him something her own lips had touched.

That should have been his first clue, that he was woefully inadequate in all things domestic.

Still, he dragged her to his home, welcomed her to his bedchamber. It was the latter of those events that burned his mind with embarrassing images of his own cluelessness. Now he knew how to bring his wife to the brink of bliss and back again, but that had not been the case at first.

"Scowling like that makes you look grumpy." The soft sound of her voice pricked at his ears, just as one long and slender leg swung over him. "Honestly, though, it was a comfort Gaara." He could feel her pressing against him in all the right ways. "I thought you might leave the room after, or perhaps you would be unusually rough. I had no idea what to expect from you…I was thankful..."

Gaara sighed, she thought on those matters because they were distant. Far enough away to dull any other memories that might come her way. While he didn't relish asking, he had to know. "What is truly keeping you awake?"

...

Hinata blinked, did he really need to ask? Probably not, but she closed her eyes and curled into him anyway. She couldn't even speak about what scared her, because it was the same thing that worried him. Had he been a warmer person, he would have known to soothe away her troubles by whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

He had never been that sort of person, so she knew not to expect that.

Light words meant nothing to him. Gaara was a man of grounded reasoning. Instead, he held her to his body fiercely. Shielding her from everything and anything the cold night air could possibly do to her. It was all that he could do, and it wasn't nearly enough.

He couldn't save her, not from her own mind.

"This child will be strong." He was sure of that. More sure than anything else. His daughter had to be. "She will not falter."

"What if she isn't as strong as you believe? What if she…" Hinata couldn't even finish the question, but she didn't have to.

His son had been born premature, still and unbreathing.

That had been over five years ago. At the time, the medics blamed many conditions for the tragedy. Gaara blamed his genes, and Hinata blamed herself. For the longest time, she had been unwilling to try again. He had permitted the use of contraceptive medical ninjutsu.

When she had finally told him that she wanted to have another baby, he was skeptical. This request too, he permitted.

Her wish had been granted to her, but as the reality set in, so did the fears. Now as he lay with his pregnant wife, he found himself trying to combat her doubts. Trying desperately to protect her from the past that clawed at her mercilessly. Hinata wanted this child though, that much he was sure of. He wanted it too, the baby girl. Every day the baby grew, was a day that she became more tangible, and that much more precious to them.

Gaara swore to protect this child.

"What if I fail her?" Hinata asked. "What if I'm not strong enough?"

"Impossible." He snarled, perfect white teeth biting into his own cheek. It was tender from earlier, and he tasted his blood again. "Impossible, Hinata."

Anything was possible, and he was not a god. He wasn't even the demon of the desert anymore. He was a perfectly mortal man, and even this was out of his hands.

…

The Sabaku family had grown into a sprawling bloodline, touching several clans. It was a strange thing really, Gaara never understood how exactly it happened. He wasn't the type to contemplate anything like that at length either, so he just let the matter be. If someone did try to pry an answer out of him, though, he would claim that his eldest sibling was to blame.

Temari had paved the way when she married Shikamaru, bearing for him a son. This tied her intimately to the Nara clan, and she was happy there. In spite of the fact he was at least half Sabaku, her son would ultimately lead the Nara clan, holding no claim to Sunagakure.

Kankuro was still unmarried. He had several girlfriends over the years. Some of them were members of Gaara's elite force. Children had resulted from two such unions, but due to the way women were viewed in Sunagakure, both of the Kunoichi in question refused to marry. As such, even though Kankuro had two sons, both had their mother's family names. They were by law considered illegitimate, and unable to carry on the Sabaku name.

This fact made them unable to rise to the title of Kazekage one day.

Unfortunately, that had posed a threat to Sunagakure, especially after Gaara's firstborn was proclaimed dead. While he and Hinata mourned deeply, the council struggled for an adequate solution. Gaara took it upon himself to see to the matter, and he informed the council not to worry. He would provide a powerful heir, and he searched for a long time.

One day, he brought home a child hailing from the Hyuga clan's branch family. Though the boy was an orphan, the clan had protected him, as they did all of their clan members.

Since the boy carried the Hyuga gene, and was turned over to Gaara's care. The council decided to accept the decision begrudgingly. There was only one stipulation. If Hinata were ever to conceive a child carrying both Sabaku and Hyuga blood, that child would be named the future Kazekage instead. Gaara named the boy Sabin, meaning optimist, and gave him the last name of Sabaku.

The only thing tying the infant to his old clan was the marking atop his forehead, the same one Hinata carried.

Hinata considered this as she tended her knitting. That selfsame Hyuga child was now in his academy years, learning to hone his bloodline limit. For the longest time, they'd told the boy nothing of his past.

Young Sabin had spent his entire six years of life thinking that Hinata was truly his mother, not a distant relative. Gaara was the strict father he'd always known, expecting greatness. In his small mind, he was the firstborn son of the Kazekage. To the village who knew nothing of the truth, he was a true Sabaku, son to Gaara of the desert.

Hinata had been happy to go on letting the boy think that. Now that she was pregnant again, she wondered. "Maybe, I should tell him the truth."

"Gaara wouldn't like that." Temari murmured, as she continued arranging flowers in the large vase.

"It isn't about like or dislike." Hinata felt strangely compelled to see after the child. He was her kin after all, but never once had she truly consider him a son of hers. He wasn't her child, not really. Though she loved the small boy, she feared for him too. The truth could harm him, and she knew that all too well. "It's about linage. I pray for a healthy daughter, but, I am aware of what that will do to him. It's selfish of me to want another child, knowing the situation it puts him in."

Temari wouldn't know. She had a child because Shikamaru needed an heir, but motherhood wasn't something that suited her well. "Sabin is technically your son. Gaara could fight for the boy's position. Sunagakure favors men in power over women anyway. It may not be too far a stretch when the time comes."

"Gaara's term will last another twenty years easily." Hinata murmured. "There is time for a solution to present itself."

"If he lives that long." Temari interjected. "Remember, anything can happen. Kankuro would stand to fill the role of acting Kazekage, but that's assuming he would be able." Temari set down the roses she had been tending to. "Hinata, if you had to rise to the occasion, who would you name the next Kazekage?"

"It would depend on their abilities." Hinata said after a long pause. "Just because Sabin is a Hyuga, does not guarantee he's powerful enough to act as the Kazekage. I can't even begin to guess at the abilities my unborn daughter will possess. She is only half Hyuga, the Byakugan may not be within her capacity. Besides, there is no telling what damage the tailed beast chakra has done to Gaara's genetics."

"It's complicated, I agree, but it doesn't need to be." Temari reasoned as she parted from her project to gaze out into the streets where the children played. "I have seen you feed him, clothe him, worry for him, and sing to him on his sickbed. The conditions might not have been ideal, but you have never once cast that boy aside."

"No, of course not!" Hinata wouldn't even dream of it. "Never… I never would."

Temari just smirked. "He might not have come from your womb, but he is every bit your son. You have every right to consider him that way."

"I wish I did, but I'm not that naive." Her fingers lifted to the mark across her forehead. Just as there could only be one rightful leader to the Hyuga clan, there was only room enough for one rightful Kazekage. If her daughter grew to be healthy, she would hold all of the rights and privileges of a full blooded Sabaku child. It was the one thing that the rest of the children carrying Sabaku blood were denied, and that a Hyuga boy would never be afforded.

"You know, Temari, when I think back to what leads me up to now, I don't regret it. There were difficult times, sure. Moments I thought everything would come to end. It's been a hard ten years. I can only assume that the next ten will be equally difficult." She licked her lips. She was happy, in spite of it all. "I wish I could say I was more resilient, that I had been stronger in times that I was weak. The only thing I can think of right now, is that I want this baby to be healthy. If that happens, one day, Sabin is going to come to me and ask me about the truth."

"If that happens, Hinata, what do you plan to say?"

Hinata thought on this, rolled it around in her head, and sighed. "Well, I suppose I would say that hindsight is twenty-twenty."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: We go back to the time when it all started, buckle your seatbelts, the next slew of chapters are going to be a bumpy ride.

 **Hindsight 20/20  
Chapter 2: 20/200  
Blind Part 1**

She tasted salt, moisture, and bitterness.

It lingered on her lips, the taste of her own tricking tears. Fond memories were so far away now, and yet, sat in the palm of her hand. Even the weather taunted her. It was a warm day in Konohagakure, bright and sunny. Pity that her mood didn't reflect the sentiment. She felt cold, empty, like a winter frost. It had only been a little while since her recent divorce with Naruto. Trying to adjust to being on her own again, she spent her time locked away in the Hyuga compound.

In her hands, an old photo protected by glass kept her attention. She looked at the teenaged group with fondness – the original Konohagakure eleven.

It was perhaps the only photo she had with everyone all crammed together. It was the early days of their lives, times were simple then. As teenagers, and as ninja. At the time, all of them were fully fledged genin, and considered the newest recruits for Konohagakure's enlisted program. Even Sasuke was glaring daggers at the camera that day. The group gathered around before the start of the chunin exams.

Hope, overconfidence, and their youthful naivety kept them from truly understanding the dangers they were about to face.

Deadly fights were ahead, or so went the rumor. For some sort of strange justification that Hinata couldn't remember, many wanted a memento – just in case someone didn't make it. The photo had been Shino's idea, always the pessimist. Hinata was thankful she had the picture now, because it was the only one that included her cousin by his teammates.

She missed Neji dearly, and now regretted that she didn't have more pictures of him when they were younger.

Tenten and Lee were the ones that kept those kinds of things around, which was fine because they deserved them. They'd been good to him, which wasn't always easy. Hinata knew she was the cause of that, just as she was the cause of a great many problems in her life. She didn't have any more time to dwell on it though. A knock came to her bedroom door. It was unexpected, but blotting away her tears and clearing her throat, she stood.

"Just a moment." She called to her guest, carefully setting the photo back where it belonged. Sure that her yukata was flawless, she then slid the door open. The man in front of her startled her even more. "Kazakage-sama?" She didn't expect him to even be in Konoha. "Is everything alright? Are you well?"

He didn't seemed bothered by her worried frown as he nodded. Gaara gave her a searching glance, but, even that was impassive. He knew this woman better than that, didn't he? Surely they were well beyond titles by now. Still, since she saw fit to maintain them, he would amuse her. "Hinata Hyuga? Or is it still Uzumaki?"

Hinata still bristled at the sound of her old married title. It reminded her too much of Naruto. No, she didn't want to be called that anymore. "My maiden name is fine."

"I see."

"It's good to see you." She forced a smile, speaking quietly. "Please come in, it wouldn't due for you to stand outside the door."

"Un." A negative reply. "I will decline." Gaara said to her simply.

There had to be a reason for his visit. She said nothing to him. His abrasiveness was normally cool. He didn't do it to be rude, it was just his way. If Naruto were around, he'd drag Gaara inside without the Kazekage having a choice in the matter. That was just Naruto's way…but, it had never been Hinata's way.

Instead, she waited for Gaara.

The white cloaked man seemed to be mulling over something. His silence was the only indication that he was even pondering anything at all. Eventually, he came to a pointed conclusion. "I came to make an inquiry." He finally said slowly. "The time is not currently inconvenient for you, correct?"

"Not at all." Hinata gave him a sign to continue.

"I received a missive a few weeks ago." Gaara held the scroll in hand. It was fairly large, strangely so. "I was informed that you wished to place distance between yourself and this village. I've come to verify."

"Distance…" Yes, she supposed that's what she wanted. More so, she needed it. Nervously she pushed her short hair behind the shell of her ear. "When you put it that way…"

"That was the description given to me." Gaara replied. "Was it made in error?"

She breathed. "I suppose I would like a little space from Konohagakure." She had told her father that just last week, and had long ago told her old teammates she needed some time to herself. "I have made the statement before, so it wasn't as if you were being told lies."

Gaara's eyes narrowed, not angry exactly. Yet not particularly kindly either. "Do you seek to be away at length?"

"I still take missions, if that's what you're asking." Hinata found the question to be a strange one. Yes, she wanted a long term mission away, but this wasn't what she had expected. Inwardly settling herself, she forced another smile. "Sunagakure are noble allies to Konohagakure. I enjoy working with friends." Hinata wasn't sure why, but his gaze made her uneasy as she cupped her hands in front of herself. Fidgeting was unsightly in her eyes, a weakness she was trying to be in control of. "However, any mission outside of Konohagakure would need to run by the Hokage. I cannot accept missions on a whim."

Gaara shuffled uncomfortably. "You misunderstand."

If not a mission, then what brought him to her door? He wasn't looking for a person to drink tea with, or to talk of political matters. "I'm sorry." Her eyes drifted southward, her head bowed. "I tend to be a bit distracted nowadays."

"Then endeavor not to be." He wasn't asking for a mere leaf ninja to run a mission for him. "I need only a moment." Actually, what he needed was something else, something that required a delicate hand. "I am in need of a woman mindful of proper decorum." He pulled from his neck a favored chain of his. "Your father has permitted my request." It was a slim, golden chain. Simple and without any added complexities. "Now, I ask you. Will you become the lady of my home?"

The suddenness of the question left Hinata shocked. She leaned heavily on the door frame, needing to brace herself. She lifted a hand to daintily cover her mouth as she cleared her throat. "That is...well, it is a rather sudden request."

"You have expressed a desire to travel away from Konohagakure." Gaara couldn't understand. Was this a refusal on her part? He doubted it, but he could never be sure. "I happen to need a wife."

"Kazakage-sama would you _please_ come inside?" Hinata requested again. This truly was not a conversation to be having in the middle of the clan gardens, where her room was located.

He sighed, slipping off his shoes before entering. He watched as she slid the door closed, confused by what seemed to be her flustered visage. "Do you decline?"

She took a breath. "Kazakage-sama…" She shook her head. Now that was truly a stupid thing to do when a man so openly declared his intents. "Gaara-sama, you must understand, it is not a simple request."

"I think it very simple." He replied.

"Forgive me for saying so, but, it is not."

He didn't see the complication in the matter, but he indulged her strange whims, keeping the chain in his palm. Perhaps it was the gift? He'd chosen simplicity over extravagance, and that might have been his downfall. Then he recalled just who this woman was, and concluded that he was foolish to have ever thought that. Hinata Hyuga was many things, but she was not a woman who demanded finery at every turn.

Women were easy to worry, or so his brother once told him. Perhaps he had caused her some undue distress? That, he decided had to have been the reason. He would rectify that. "I will simplify anything you wish of me." He said, desiring to appeal to her. It would be easier to have her favoring him.

Hinata smiled sadly. He didn't understand. He couldn't…oh, but how could he? "It isn't a matter you can force." She told him apologetically. "It hasn't even been a full year. It would look poor of me to take a husband again so soon."

"That makes things complicated?"

"In a manner of speaking." How could she properly convey herself? "How I feel…that…doesn't particularly matter." Gaara's steel-like image intimidated her. It always had, because she had a hard time reading him. "I am Konohagakure born and raised."

Gaara blinked. Would it be made difficult because of that? The politics mattered nothing to him, he would do as he needed, simple as that. "I will provide for you." His voice gave no indication of his feelings. "See to your needs, have them met with priority. I would demand the rights and privileges of a husband in return. You would carry out these duties. Is that not acceptable to you?"

"This would not be a union of love." Hinata took a breath. "You do not love me."

"Love is not a requirement of procreation." Gaara concluded rationally. "You are well schooled in your role, correct? I require that level of discipline in a suitor. I also require that she be strong." He blinked as he looked away for a mere moment. Then he met her gaze head on. "It is rather difficult to find such a woman who also maintains the decorum of a noble."

"Well, that at least, I can provide." She had been raised properly, even if her father had been heavy handed about it. She knew how to manage the eyes of the elite, and hold her own in battle. "Why me, if I may ask?"

Gaara cocked his head to the side, studying the woman. It wasn't that he particularly sought her, but, it wasn't that he was disinterested in her. "Mutual benefit is a reason onto itself for this union. If that is of merit to you, anything else can and should be negotiable."

It was strange how easily she found herself compelled to agree with him. He was a good man, chilly perhaps, but a good man none the less.

"My father approves." She murmured quietly. Really, that was all that mattered in the grand scheme. "If he has agreed, who am I to refuse?"

Gaara nodded, taking the time to slowly and gently attach the necklace around Hinata's pale, smooth neck. He then collected his things and left her without a word, going to the Hokage immediately to get the proper documents signed.

…

Gaara stepped into the Hokage tower, where Kakashi and several others waited. None of them were positive that Hinata would accept. Even though she was a Hyuga, fully aware of her status and expectations, there had always been a slim chance. A tiny fracture of doubt that she didn't want to be married. That she really didn't want to leave Konoha after all.

"The reply was favorable." Gaara said in his usual monotone.

"That's good news indeed." If all parties were in agreeance, then there was little to dispute over. Truth be told, Hiashi had long awaited the day he would choose for his daughters capable husbands. "I admit, I worried. Although, I really should have known better, Hinata aims to please. She enjoys harmony in all things."

"We were all a little worried though." Temari spent a great deal of her time in Konoha. She had been privy to the fact that Hinata was not in the best of moods. "Gaara, did she hesitate before she accepted your gold chain?" When Gaara had selected Hinata, Temari feared the worst.

"Yes, as was expected." Gaara took his seat, where some documents waited for him. "Her fears have been properly dispelled." Partaking a small cup of tea that Temari handed him, he looked to Hiashi. "May we conduct our business as planned?"

"Yes, of course." Hiashi said as he was the first to sign the paperwork. "I'm relieved that she agreed. It eases me in a way that I have no words for."

He had been planning to hand his oldest over to the Inuzuka clan, a choice he had concluded back when Hinata was a child. Kiba was a wild boy, and grew into a wild man as a result. Still, Kiba cared greatly for Hinata, where he lacked decorum, he most certainly didn't with ironfisted dominance. Marring her to Kiba would have been his way of keeping his eldest daughter safe…but, she had made other plans…fallen in love with Naruto.

And like a fool, he'd permitted it, only to see the pain that resulted.

When she was husbandless once more, he had to consider a proper spouse for her. His mind once more settled on Kiba Inuzuka. The one man able to get through to Hinata when many others could not. However, his plans had changed when Gaara had confronted him, asking for Hinata's hand. It was an impressive request, and one Hiashi had to take to heart.

Like the fierce Kiba Inuzuka, Gaara no Sabaku was not a man who would take his duties to his wife idly. Gaara was the Kazekage, another point in his favor. The final nail in the coffin, was that Hinata wanted to leave. To walk away and find her own place in the world. Clearly, her place would never be in her clan, and feeling proud of his choice, he watched the ink dry.

"Do you plan to depart immediately?" Hiashi asked.

Gaara thought on this, his eyes flicking to his elder sister. She wouldn't say it, but she wasn't so quick to want to leave. She would much rather spend her time with Shikamaru than worry about Suna's politics. "So be it then." Gaara decided, after concluding that leaving early truly would upset his sister inwardly. He glanced to Hiashi once more. "A few days of respite might be in our favor. We should leave the morning after next."

"Then, if it would please you, it would honor me if you stayed at our compound." The Hyuga invited with as happy of a tiny smirk as he ever mustered. "I'm sure Hinata would say the same."

"That would be acceptable." Gaara agreed, as his older sister rolled her eyes. "Yes?"

"Gaara, I understand that this is a marriage of convenience, but can't you at least act a little happy?" Her chiding attracted undue attention, but she still felt the need to say it anyway. This was her little brother after all. "Finding a bride is supposed to be a good thing."

"I am content." Gaara told her as he stood.

"She will make a fine bride." Hiashi did the same and the two men excused themselves from Kakashi's office.

…

Though the paperwork for a village transfer had been completed, the wedding itself would take place in Sunagakure, and so would the signing of the marriage certificate. Since they weren't technically husband and wife, Gaara was placed in a room across from Hinata's own. He spent most of his time resting against the open door, watching the gardens pass him by. Hinata was all too willing to do the same, and as he gazed at her from afar, he considered the small little frown of displeasure that graced her lips.

She appeared unhappy, in fact she seemed quite sad.

That would never do. As the man of his station that he was, he meandered his way over slowly, but with purpose. Reaching the spot where she sat, he let his eyes fall once more to the garden. "Will you permit me to accompany you?"

Hinata smiled, but it was weak. She couldn't force herself to look happy no matter how hard she tried. "You may." He sat, and she was thankful he didn't try to look at her. What would she do under his scrutiny? She wasn't sure. She mentally kicked herself. "We're to be married, so, you don't have to ask about that kind of thing." It wasn't as if she could deny him anyway, that would have been completely rude.

He nodded, but he had no idea what to say. "He still favors you."

Hinata just sighed. Gaara was talking about Naruto, rightfully so. "Perhaps you're right." She would have never become on friendly terms with this man, if Naruto himself hadn't once insisted that they would get along well. "That doesn't bother you?"

Gaara made a noise, but she couldn't decipher it.

"It bothers me." She finally admitted, it always had. Some part of her still loved Naruto, and always would. "For a man, he is very sensitive. I've done him a great injustice. You consider him a good friend, yet you've chosen me as your wife. I wonder if this will bring him even more pain."

"You accepted me." Gaara noted. "Do you wish pain upon him?"

"Never. I don't like seeing anyone in pain, especially not him." To Naruto's credit, she had come to agree that Gaara was a pleasure to converse with. At least when he wasn't looking at her. "I am a selfish woman, I won't deny that."

"He speaks highly of you." Gaara knew that because Naruto had a tendency to ramble about whatever came to his mind. Hinata had been the topic during many a drunken stupor. "He has never once claimed you to be selfish."

"I am though." She shrugged lightly. "I know I am. I won't deny that."

Gaara said nothing to this. If she considered herself to be that kind of person, who was he to really question it? He stayed quite a few moments more, still and clam. He listened to her soft breathing, the rustling of the wind among the bushes that held flowers. "The necklace suits you."

…

The day of departure came faster than Hinata anticipated, even as time crawled by. She would go with him back to Suna. Later on, a small group would bring her things along with them. So aside from the mission pack that rested on her shoulders, she would have to wait for the rest of her belongings.

Gaara extended his hand, palm open. "If you will allow me."

Hinata's fingers ran along one of the straps. "I can carry it." She assured him, somewhat confused about his offer.

Gaara blinked to the tall village gates, the emptiness there. He expected a farewell group of some sort, but that's when he realized Hinata hadn't told anyone, likely hadn't even spoken a word. He took a breath, if she didn't want to make a fuss about it, he supposed that was fine. He wasn't in the mood for being too friendly, his mind was on other things. He flicked his gaze to her once more, it wouldn't be right to have her straining herself. "We shall arrive in roughly five days."

"Five? Forgive me if I'm mistaken, but I thought it was only three by foot." In fact, if she thought hard enough, she was sure it was three days. Her team had made the hard earned travel there in such time before.

"Five days." He repeated placidly. "I have no desire to run, if the reason itself is not paramount."

"May I ask; doesn't Suna need you?"

"I arranged to be away for an ambiguous amount of time." He let his eyes meet hers briefly. Honestly. Coolly. He had considered keeping his reasons vague, but as they had once agreed, this was not a match of love. It was of opportunity. He wouldn't hurt her with the truth. "If you had denied, I would have sought out another. I was not willing to return empty handed."

"Oh, well I suppose that does make a little sense." She had been his first choice. That was just a tad unsettling. "You had a second choice in Konoha."

Gaara nodded, but his next words were an observation. "You avoid my gaze."

"A habit, I'm afraid." Hinata said, forcing herself to meet him face-to-face. "It bothers you. I'm sorry. I'll try to stop."

Gaara only shook his head. He didn't mind one way or the other. "Stay as you are."

Surprised by his candidness, she waited, hoping for more. He wouldn't speak another word on the matter. Instead, he was more focused on those who approached. As his elder sister reached the gates, a tired and grumpy Shikamaru was trailing behind. His hands were stuffed into his pockets, while Temari dragged him along by the arm. Gaara, now satisfied his full travel party had arrived began walking at a leisurely pace.

"Good morning, Temari, and you too Shikamaru." Hinata greeted, seeing that they both clearly hadn't slept well. "Are we your mission, Shikamaru?"

He yawned, muttering about how aggravating it was to be up so early.

"Just you." Gaara murmured, surely he didn't need anyone else besides his sister to follow him. "Until the service proper, you must be protected by Konoha."

"Which meant that she dragged me along." Shikamaru said, though he didn't mind it as much as he ranted.

"It's a long road ahead." Gaara warned them. "We will make many stops."

To his credit, they did. They traveled along a merchant road that contained several places to rest. Although he never asked Hinata about her condition, he still observed her from afar. Most of the walk was made in silence. Temari and Shikamaru would occasionally whisper back and forth, but Gaara wasn't impressed with the fauna that they passed, or at least he wasn't willing to make notice of it vocally.

If Hinata or Temari asked him something personally, he responded in his usual clipped way.

"Don't worry, he likes you. He just doesn't know what to say." Temari finally sighed when her brother seemed to refuse making idle conversation.

"Temari." He barked quietly, already feeling the glare burning into his back.

"Gaara, come on now. When was the last time you actually talked to a woman?" She asked him, causing her little brother to growl despondently. "Outside of missions, little brother."

"I speak to you, do I not?"

"I meant a girl you aren't related to." Temari brushed him off, concerned for her soon to be sister-in-law. "Never mind him, Hinata. Did you see that caravan we passed? How much you want to bet he's going to try to pawn off all of his bolts of fabric?"

"Hempen yarn of that quality won't sell for much in Konoha." Hinata murmured quietly. "Not with the traders coming in the north."

"Oh, right, I forgot about those policies." Temari nodded, as they passed another caravan. This time it was a silk merchant, and another man behind him carried clay and bone china. "Come to think of it, I've noticed a distinct lack of complaints about C-rank escort missions."

Hinata noticed it too. "That could be due in small part to the other hidden villages nearby." She wasn't entirely sure, but it was her best guess. Her fingers lifted to the straps on her backpack as she spoke. "Since they're still so small, they can get by on charging much less for a C-rank mission. The roads have become less dangerous since the war too, which means they aren't looking for the same kind of protection that they were before."

"That only means the C-rank missions you do get, are normally that much more dangerous." Temari noted with a shake of her head. "I've already proposed a new ranking system for Sunagakure to maintain our economy. Konoha might want to think about implementing it there too."

Gaara could hear them chatting idly about mission ranks, and the inflation of prices. That topic didn't last long, as they soon bantered about newest silk kimonos on the market. Later it was about the pottery trade. While the women both touched briefly on the economic values of the trades in question, they were both far more interested in the aesthetics. What colors they favored, and what type of gloss best suited the making of a tea cup. He noticed very quickly that Hinata was well versed in mathematics and economics, and that her grasp of history wasn't far behind.

She favored exquisite things when it came to appearance, but rationally disputed that such finery would only due in particular situations. Though no one saw him smirk, he was very attentive. He listened intently, even as they stopped to partake their meals, where discussions of cooking and cutlery began to morph into the ideal throwing knives to use, and why they favored one type of composition over another.

Once night fell and dinner had been long since finished, Gaara stopped them at an inn. "We shall stay here for the night."

"We aren't planning to camp?" Temari asked, knowing her brother hated sleeping in places he couldn't implicitly trust.

"We are not." He then flicked his eyes to Hinata. She could likely walk several hours more, but the next tea house was a good five hours on foot, two or three maybe at a ninja's speed. Still, he didn't think it polite to force her to make the run. "This is favorable."

"Is it though?" Hinata asked. "Inns along this road can be rather expensive."

Gaara cocked his head to the side. Did sleeping here displease her? He was inclined to wonder. "We may camp, if that is what you prefer."

"I simply want to do what is easiest for you." She told him. "I don't like being considered a burden."

"Hm. Then we shall stay."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hindsight 20/20  
Chapter 3: 20/200  
Blind Part 2**

He didn't speak to her much, and so at first she wondered if she'd done something to aggravate him. She knew Gaara was a quiet person, but she also knew that he was inclined to speak up if there was something that pressed for him to answer. She kept quiet, speaking with Temari most of all, and that was only because Shikamaru wasn't a talker.

Not on official missions, when Shikamaru had to keep guard. His mind was that of a tactician, and it would linger over every small detail, and every tiny clue. Konoha girls usually found that trait kind of cute, but not during long travels. In fact, it was often worrisome for anyone outside of his usual team.

"Don't you think you should relax a little, Shikamaru?" Hinata laughed on the fourth afternoon, when Temari had finally grown annoyed that he was so uptight. "Who would try to abduct me now?"

"Death would come swiftly to anyone who might try." Gaara said loud enough for the group to hear, but quietly enough that Hinata was sure she had imagined it.

"I'd rather you not, actually." Temari said, solidifying that Gaara had said he'd kill a person if provoked. "It's such a pain in the ass to clean up. When you do something like that, it's always bloody."

"Oh come on." Hinata tried to force a smile. "He's just joking, right?" She ran ahead a little, catching pace with her betrothed. "Gaara, you wouldn't really kill anyone in cold blood, now would you?"

"Without hesitation." He growled.

"Isn't that...well..." Hinata looked down to the ground. "Isn't that just a little morbid?"

"Well, we are ninja after all. Oh, but you know, that's just Gaara for you." Temari said nervously, feeling the tension in the air grow thick. "It's not very likely anyway, Hinata. People should know better than to provoke any of the village leaders." She ribbed Shikamaru in the side, knocking the air out of his lungs. "Right Shikamaru?"

He rubbed his side with a grimace. "There is a ninety percent chance of success that you'll arrive in Sunagakure safely." Shikamaru explained, lighting up something to smoke. "That ten percent can be reduced by vigilance to a mere five percent. It's not what I feel like doing, but this is what I'm being paid to do." Temari ribbed him again, and he grit his teeth. "Hey, I said it wasn't likely, okay?"

"Shithead." Temari hissed at him, from between her teeth. "I'm trying to lighten up the mood."

Hinata could only shake her head at their antics. "I think it'll be okay. I'm paying attention too, and I can see even farther ahead." There was nothing to disturb the peace. All her eyes could see in the distance was the small trading hub that connected a few crossroads. There, merchants and their hired hands doled out goods to people who couldn't make it to the markets. "You should enjoy the walk, Shikamaru, the day is lovely."

"It isn't that I'm not enjoying it." He shrugged, smoke billowing from his mouth. "It's that I'm not so good with missions that are so relaxed."

"Too bad, you better get used to it." Temari told him with a sideways grin. "No one's going to pay you to sit on your ass and look up at the clouds."

"Talk about unlucky." Shikamaru shot back.

This set the two of them into another round of bickering.

It was only growing hotter as the sun lifted into the sky. Eventually dirt and grass gave way to sand, and lots of it. The rolling dunes and shallow dips made for uneven terrain. Gaara kept a watchful eye for quicksand and other perils, but he didn't slow his speed. His pace was a hard one, one foot in front of the other. Temari was used to it, and kept up easily, but Hinata was not so lucky. Her pack had more than just mission provisions, and the added weight along with the heat of the day was starting to tire her out.

She denied the offered help all the same, she didn't want to be thought of as weak.

Gaara reached for his canteen, but as he unscrewed the top, he realized that it was already empty. Screwing the top back on, he clipped it onto his satchel once more.

"If you're thirsty, you can have some of mine." Hinata offered.

"I am fine." He told her simply.

"If you're thirsty, you should drink." Hinata was a medic, even if she wasn't as well trained as some of the others. "Thirst is the most basic sign of dehydration. I know your canister is empty, there was no water sloshing around inside." She all but shoved the bottle forward, forcing him to take it in hand.

"Unsanitary practice, is it not?" Gaara asked, giving him a searching look. "Sharing fluids?"

Well it wasn't exactly hygienic, but… "I am not ill." Hinata responded, feeling a bit embarrassed. "The water is fresh as of this morning. There hasn't any time for abnormal bacteria to fester."

"You're about to be a married man Gaara." Temari chuckled. "What is drinking out of her water bottle going to hurt?"

"We are village bound, promised to be." Gaara concluded with his usual dry certainty. "We are not yet wedded by the conventions of the church."

Temari ignored her brother's logic. It was sound, but entirely too formal. "Just think of it like an indirect kiss."

"A what?" He glared daggers into his sister. Something about that sounded inherently wrong.

"Here, look." She grabbed Shikamaru's bottle of water from his clip, flipped open the top, and took a sip. "That's like an indirect kiss, since his lips touched it before mine did. That's whole point."

"Odd practice." He looked down at the bottle in his hands, and held it back out for Hinata to grab. "Most unnecessary." He mumbled as his eyes fell to Hinata's lips. They were soft looking, and plump. Just thinking about that made a shiver go down his spine. He cleared his throat. "Do not listen to her bluster, it seems unsound." He said quietly to Hinata before walking just a little further ahead, his eyes downcast.

He had no idea what compelled his sister to do that, or why it seemed so entirely awkward, but there was one thing he was sure of. He absolutely, under no circumstances, would share Hinata's water bottle.

…

When nightfall came, the desert sands cooled their feet, and the air grew slightly chilly. The same white cloaks that kept the sun off of them, was now what kept the wind from doing the same. They had two options, continue walking, to find adequate shelter and rest. To Gaara, the choice seemed obvious. He commanded the sand to harden into a large dome, and ushered everyone inside.

He would need to keep everyone in the same place, or else he couldn't properly monitor the sand for cracks and breaks. Judging from the sky, there was no bad weather incoming, but one could never be too sure. Inside the structure it was dark, since they had no place for a fire. Since a few hours of sleep was the only goal, Gaara dismissed his initial concern.

It would be plenty warm enough with the sand acting as a barrier. "This shall be adequate lodging until morning."

"We're only about five hours hard run from Suna." Temari protested as she shook the sand out of her cloak. "In my opinion, we should have made the run."

"The matter of arrival is inconsequential." Gaara replied, examining his handiwork. The hard bottom the dome would ensure that no creatures crawled up from underneath during their respite.

"You say that, but Kankuro is probably at his wits end by now." Temari refuted, only to have her brother send her a firm glare. She could feel his ire, even if she couldn't completely see it.

"We are not running like uncivilized whelps to Sunagakure." He said rashly. He noticed that Hinata was watching him, slightly unsure of his display of temper. Closing his eyes he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "It is unbefitting of our station." He said with less venom than before, but no less agitated. "Kankuro will see to matters until we arrive. That was the arrangement."

"Ah, I'm with Gaara on this one." Shikamaru said, already making himself comfortable in the far corner.

"You would be, you lazy ass." Temari growled.

"While I admit that I was sick of walking around in the dark, that wasn't my reasoning." Shikamaru sighed at length. "We want to look our best when showing up with Hinata. First impressions are important for thing kind of thing." He felt around for his pack of cigarettes. "Mind if I light up?" With a round of dismissal, Shikamaru did so. "In any event, it would be best if we all looked well rested."

"With all due respect, Shikamaru, I highly doubt that I'll be looking my best while coved with the grime of travel." Hinata stated as she unzipped her green flak jacket. Her shirt had seen better days, and even though she had another clean change of clothes for the next day, they were undoubtable wrinkled. "It isn't that I particularly mind, Sunagakure is a village of highly trained ninja. Looking a little rugged after several days of travel goes without saying."

"That's true, but it's also a village of stringent protocol. The council is filled with old men who have sticks crammed up their asses. They expect women to act in a particular way. Actually, it's kind of disgusting. The younger blood isn't quite so bad, thankfully." Temari corrected as she took her place by Shikamaru. "You did tell her what to expect, right Gaara?"

Of course he had. Perhaps he hadn't been crude about it, but he had picked Hinata because of her mindful qualities. "We shared words on the topic."

"If propriety is what they wish to see, propriety is what they will receive. I'm used to that tired old façade by now." Hinata said honestly, having been raised under those circumstances. The Hyuga clan made no qualms about demanding that a person act as their status dictated. "The only thing I ask is that there aren't any maids following me around at every turn. I'd rather do for myself, when it's sensible."

"Our maids are docile." Gaara said as he made sure all of his things were arranged as he liked.

"Our maids are terrified." Temari balked, not that she didn't understand why.

If it wasn't so dark, they'd be seeing a snarl on Gaara's face. Thankfully, it went unseen even by Hinata, since his back was turned to her. "They will act in accordance to the instructions given to them."

Hinata followed the implication as she rested her head against her pack. She could see the shadows of those around her. Temari and Shikamaru were close, only an arm's length away from each other. The respectable distance seemed strangely too far for either of them. They turned to face each other, and Hinata could see their hands cross the gap on the floor. She didn't need to guess at their relationship, she was sure it was well beyond the stage of hand-holding, even if they didn't exhibit that during missions.

Gaara was in the middle of the dome, he kept his distance from her. He'd been doing that since the start of the travel, and she wasn't sure why. She wasn't going to ask either, not with two other pairs of ears so near to them. Satisfied in her quiet loneliness, she let out a small sigh, and tried to fall asleep.

…

They woke just as the orange sun was coloring the clouds pink, a weather pattern that signaled a rough day of wind ahead, and that meant the possibility of storms. To avoid that outright, they took off at a moderate jog, avoiding breakfast and bypassing the oasis to the northwest, choosing instead to make a beeline to Sunagakure. They ran even faster when the sand started scattering more than usual, and clouds began to roll in.

"Uh, don't you think we should take shelter?" Shikamaru asked, not liking the look of the clouds as they slowly turned black.

"We have a little while before we actually see the storm." Temari said, looking up at the rolling black waves in the sky. "In fact, if we run fast enough, it may just pass right over us."

"Wishful thinking." Gaara chided. He knew it, the storm was going to last a long time, and cover a large area once it broke out. He could feel it in his armor, the moisture in the air was being sucked in by the sand on his body, slowly growing a little heavier than usual. "The desert is long overdue for rain." It seemed this storm was going to be it, and because of that alone it would last hours, maybe even days.

"By the sounds of it, we should just run through it." Hinata said sensibly.

"That would be ideal." Gaara agreed as his flicked his gaze to the woman at his side. "Do you have the endurance for such speed?"

Hinata nodded, she was a chunin after all, and she picked up her pace, prompting Gaara to do the same. The others followed.

So they ran through the unrelenting winds that gusted along the rolling dunes. When thunder rolled among the sky, and the clouds turned violently, they continued to run. For hours without stopping, they moved at such speed. Hinata lifted her fingers to her backpack, her thumbs hooking into the straps that held it tightly to her body. Every step forward she took, was one more step away from Konohagakure. She might have realized that before, but it was sinking in now.

Sinking in deeper as their run slowed, and she caught sight of all towering walls.

The sand village was her home now, and she realized there was no way could have prepared for the fanfare that would result from a union of such magnitude. The village Kazekage was getting married, that was no small matter. They entered the slim rock passage that surrounded the village, and then passed beyond the gates as they were drawn up by Gaara's own power. Each flick of his wrists sent the hard sand doors lifting on their own. They reached the inner walls of the village. Then, the opening gate to the village proper.

Here guards had already been notified of their Kazekage and his advance. They made way for him and his party. Instead of continuing, he stopped, uplifting another door. This one was a well-guarded passage that very few knew about.

"We will enter here." Gaara replied to his men. "Do not speak of our arrival."

"Yes sir!" The guards said while bowing deeply. One of them lit a lantern, and handed it to their leader with reverence. A lantern was also given to Temari.

"This will take us to the tower unhindered." Gaara told Hinata as the man guided her through the narrow passage. "There I will offer you respite while I speak with the council." He turned to Temari, giving her a brief glance. They shared that eye contact for just that moment, and Gaara turned to begin walking again.

"I know, take Shikamaru to his room…" Temari said with a little smirk. "I planned on that, you don't have to give me instructions. What about Hinata?"

Gaara took several more steps before replying. "I will assume that task."

They parted ways once they reached the end in the wall. He lifted the sand one last time to reveal a sitting room located in the Kazekage tower fortress. It was his personal one on the lower level. Temari and Shikamaru moved beyond him, going down the hall. Gaara closed the passage again, and turned to regard Hinata. Visitors rarely saw this area of his home.

It was used primarily for emergencies. The only one who frequented these lower rooms was Kankuro, or Gaara himself when he wanted to move around without being noticed.

He noticed Hinata glancing around, and answered her unspoken question. "We are below ground." Gaara said, as he took off his pack, and left it on a hook near the passage.

"Oh, I see." Hinata nodded.

"We shall travel upward now, to the top of the tower." He said, guiding her.

"Your home is quite large." Hinata commented.

"Offices." He explained simply.

"Even all of this down here?" She found that hard to believe. One door was left open, and she saw several bunkbeds.

"Servants quarters."

"So many of them?" She murmured with a little note of interest.

He nodded once more. "We have several under employ." He didn't see the need to inform her that all of them had at least graduated from the academy. That everyone had basic ninja training, even if little else. He didn't employ civilian blood into his home.

"It would seem that you'd have to have a lot of acquired help." Hinata admitted, not even guessing how many people worked in this tower. She glanced to the side, another door was open. The inhabitants of that room were young, their faces marked by paint. The three of them sported forehead protectors. "Those boys seem rather young. Do you take in children as well?"

Gaara blinked to the room in question. They were young, but they were not boys by any stretch. They were girls. They may have had boyish appearances, but the truth was, they were elite females who often partook in undercover operations. He wasn't sure why they kept their hair so short, but as disciples of puppet mastery, their war paint often mirrored that of their village's predecessors. Their baggy clothes hid their forms.

It was their voices that gave them away. He knew them by name, and by the colors of their paint. If they continued along their path, the three sisters had the possibility to become well renowned in their craft. Yet, with Kankuro as their mentor, Gaara wouldn't expect anything less. "Those girls are Sunagakure spies." He turned to Hinata then. "Do not mistake the inhabitants under this roof. For anyone other than yourself, it would be fatal."

They continued onward. High up the spiral they went.

He brought her to the place he considered his private quarters. It was a large space complete with kitchenette, sitting area, and two doors. One on each side of the room. "This is the Kazekage quarters." Each of the rooms were bedrooms, and he gestured to the one on the left. "You may claim this space until the nuptials have taken place." He then inclined his head a little. "Unless, of course, you wish to exercise your rights to the bedchamber earlier than that."

"This will do just fine." Hinata said to him.

"I will leave you to your respite." Gaara said as he turned on his heel. "You may wander the halls at your leisure."

The room he offered her was very plain, only a bed and a dresser sat in the small space. The walls were painted a sunny yellow. The way the bed was built into the wall dictated that this room wasn't often used. Resting against the wall was the wooden railing, and Hinata slowly began to understand. This room had once been a nursery. Now it was nothing more than the remains of a past Hinata didn't dare ask about.

She wondered if Gaara's mother ever rested beside him, as her mother had once done with her…

She wondered if he would permit her to do the same with her children. Rearing them with a nurturing hand, as she had always wanted to do. That future was not something she was entirely prepared to consider, but she set away her things. That's when a knock came to the wall. "Excuse me, miss. I was wondering if you'd take tea."

Hinata knew this girl. She often traveled with Gaara and Kankuro. "Matsuri!" Hinata greeted warmly. "It's good to see you. How have you been?"

"I've been well, thank you for asking." The younger woman bowed deeply. "Kazekage-sama asked me to acquire anything you might need. It will be several days until your luggage arrives."

"Please…don't do that." Hinata begged with a slight blush.

"But, this is what I should do." Matsuri replied as she righted herself. "You're to be wedded to the Kazekage. That does warrant at least some form of respect and acknowledgement."

"You've taken tea at my table too many times. I consider you as an equal." She really hated when people bowed, especially people with whom she served alongside. They were chunin exam rivals, war comrades, and now they were citizens of the same village. "So please, I ask that you don't bow to me unless the situation particularly calls for it."

"And here I thought I was being rather informal." Matsuri laughed as drew the curtains back, letting the sun into room. "Honestly, I do have orders to make sure that you've settled in. If there's anything you want or need, you just have to let me know. I'll get it for you."

The three girls from earlier peeked their head in. One red, one blue, and one green painted face caused with curious brown eyes. It was a good thing they had the paint on, because they were identical triplets. That would be the only way to tell them apart. It was the red faced girl who spoke. "Matsuri, your team members are looking for you."

"They've come back in one piece?" She asked with only a small little smirk. She was thankful, but it was only a two man cell currier mission that had them away.

"They're reporting to our master as we speak." The blue face girl said with a grin.

"Sounds about right." Matsuri told her, ruffling her short black tresses. "Go tell them I'm on assignment right now, but I'll join them for dinner at the usual place." They scurried off with little more than that. Matsuri shrugged at Hinata's small, amused smile. "Sorry about that. Kankuro uses them like little messenger birds sometimes. Cute, but deadly."

"Do you live in the tower too?" Hinata asked as she began folding her clothes.

Matsuri gathered fresh linens from the hall closet. "Sometimes. I'll stay to make Kankuro happy. I happen to share an apartment with my two teammates, so I mostly go there."

Hinata knew they were involved, but she didn't know the depth of their relationship, or what prompted it to begin. No one seemed keen to speak of it, and Hinata wasn't inclined to pry. Instead she merely finished putting away the few things she had left, and then began releasing herself of all of her weapons. "You wouldn't happen to have a spare weapons locker, would you?"

"In the main living room. It's under the rug. There's a compartment. I have no idea how to unlock it though." Instead, Matsuri pulled a lockbox from one of the shelves. "Will this do for temporary storage?"

"Yes." Hinata nodded, pleased with it. "That'll do perfectly."

…

He sat at his desk that evening, catching up on his paperwork. Hinata entered his office, as he had summoned her to do. The reason for this was simple. He needed more time with the woman to discern her preferences. She was to be the lady of his home, and he needed her to be comfortable in that role, no matter the cost. He would see to her every need, as he had promised.

"Gaara?" Hinata asked as she slipped through the door and closed it quietly behind her. "Did you call for me?"

"Indeed." He said to her, taking in the sight of a simple black shirt and leggings to go with it. He was sure the rest of her clothes were waiting to be washed. Due to the late hour, he saw no need to tend to that particular issue now. Instead he stood and came around to the sitting area he kept in the corner of the room. Offering Hinata a place, he sat across from her.

Gaara had even seen to refreshments. Hot chocolate to warm the belly. Mild vanilla wafers to compliment the flavor.

"We should share some words." He sat in a relaxed position, taking his cup in hand and sipping from it. "I wish to ascertain some of your preferences now, so they will not be a burden to you later."

"Preferences?" She found that a little more than strange.

"The living conditions must be adequate to your tastes." Gaara explained. "Your retainers should be too." He had jotted down a rather long list of thoughts that had come to mind. Everything from the color of paint in the bedroom, to the food kept in the refrigerator. "If you find anything to your displeasure, I would design to know of it, and see the matter be tended to."

Hinata frowned a bit. This was the Kazekage speaking to her now, not Gaara, the man she was going to marry. She had come to understand his dual image. He was far more outspoken in the times that it behooved him to speak…but this? It was saddening. She wasn't marrying him because of his wealth, or his power. He did have both of those things in spades, but, that was not why she had accepted his proposal.

She lifted her fingers to the gold chain around her neck. Gaara was not a man of finery and opulence, and she would much rather that he stayed that way. Spartan furnishings, practical décor, and all. "I have no intention of changing anything. It's perfectly alright the way that it is." She had told him once before, hadn't she? "I'll do the shopping, and the cooking. I would need someone to show me the way to the markets…" She looked away. Wives looked after their husbands…and wives with her particular training didn't sit idly by to watch servants do all the work.

"You wouldn't need to do that." Gaara said. "The staff here are excellent cooks. The caretakers of this tower fortress see to all of the needs that our livelihood demands."

"I hope you don't think that I'd oblige myself into a noble's position..." Hinata hated that idea. Hated it more than she hated the idea of being a simple clan heiress. "Being the lady of the house comes with particular responsibilities. I don't…" She sighed. "I'm not…" How could she best describe her feelings on the matter? "It isn't at all appropriate for a chunin of my blood and breeding to be thought of as merely the wife. Even if she is to be the wife of the Kazekage."

"I see." Gaara murmured quietly. A depth in his voice that told her he was thinking about it. He was thinking hard. "Then, what would you require?"

She didn't want to worry about her husband. She didn't want to spend sleepless nights tossing, turning, and wondering for his safety. She had long since admitted to herself that if she was going to warm any man's bed, that he had better be there to keep her warm in return. She wanted love. If she couldn't have that, she at least wanted security. She swallowed hard, the admittance was going to be tough to say. "Only that...well..you'll listen to me properly when I need you to." She said honestly.

Gaara's eyes widened just a fraction, and he leaned forward. This interested him, because while he knew Hinata wasn't greedy, he knew she had come from a fine background. "So you wish a common existence?" He had to be sure. "And to be heeded? That is all that you seek?"

"I have always wished to keep my husband's home." Hinata told him. It was an honest dream of hers, it always had been. "It's just…difficult…I don't want to give up my own independence because of it. I know that makes things hard when it comes to my protection, but…" She wanted to be able to live her own life too, alongside her husband, empowered by him and because of him.

Maybe she had been asking too much of the men she chose to care for. Maybe she was now asking too much of Gaara.

"I would prefer that you do not traverse the village streets alone." Gaara said then. "Furthermore, during times of duress, I will have to place you in the care of a retainer. Beyond that, I will leave the matter to you."

Hinata nodded agreeably. What else could she do but think of his inclination to protect her. If he wanted to, she would let him.

Gaara looked at the chain around Hinata's neck once more. It really did suit her, or so he often thought. It contrasted sharply with her pale skin. It stood out amongst the blackness of her shirt, the one adornment on the entirety of her body. It reflected the light, ever so slightly. She was easy on his eyes, her face that of porcelain perfection. She was a joy to take in, and her voice was a melody to his ears. He was not often a vain man, but he prided himself on his suitor. She would bear his offspring one day, strong and dignified, as his position demanded.

He wondered when the thought of that crossed his mind. He contemplated when he had become so like the father he loathed. Looking for perfection in every inch of his domain, and even amongst his family. Gaara couldn't be sure, and he wasn't set on trying to figure it out.

Instead he addressed his bride-to-be with the same forthrightness as always. "I will send an escort with you to the markets tomorrow. You may gather any items that will make your life at my side most comfortable." He then very pointedly made the subject as clear as he could. "The question of finances should never be a subject that crosses your mind."

"That really isn't something to worry about." Hinata denied quietly. "Everything is quite alright as it is. I don't need to change anything."

If it was fine, so be it, but Gaara didn't think that was possible. "I will still see it done." He replied simply. "Sunagakure has a large marketplace. You should view it for yourself."

"Would you take me?" Hinata asked then. She would feel more inclined to want to explore Suna, if he was her guide.

Gaara briefly thought about this. He had work to do, but if it would so please her, he would find some time. "You seek that?" He saw the woman made the affirmative answer, and so he replied in kind. "Tomorrow, we shall go."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: For those of you waiting on the lemon for "On The Coldest Night" it's almost finished and will be updated once it is…so expect it later this week. Nothing hardcore though, but, it is a lemon...

As for this fiction, there's some fluff and otherwise sprinkled in throughout the chapter. Also, just to answer the question ahead of time, the characters in the ladies council are all lesser Suna characters. Either from the book media, the fan events/drama CD's, or the anime itself. We just don't see some of these women too often...and the ones that go on unnamed have been given names by me, but their affiliation to Suna still stands.

Particularly the Hoki clan and the Shirogane clan.

 **Hindsight 20/20  
Chapter 4: 20/200  
Blind Part 3**

He was the type of man late to sleep, and early to rise.

He didn't require much rest, and he was never accustomed to mindless idleness. It was a bad habit, but he wasn't keen to break it. He worked when he couldn't stop thinking, keeping himself busy and his village running smoothly. No one could claim he was a lazy man. Even when he wasn't behind his desk, he wasn't lax about village matters. Gaara kept himself busy, either at the academy, or among the newly promoted genin.

Gaara was no stranger to the village markets. He just didn't make it a habit to make purchases. His most common reason for visiting, was to fix the problems that life in the desert supplied. Without warning sandstorms could topple buildings, and the foundation could crack. He made sure that important buildings remained strong. Since he so rarely went shopping, many store owners found themselves shocked when he started selecting items personally.

He picked the finest, often at exorbitant prices.

Hinata was browsing a clothing store, having purchased unavoidable essentials. She needed long sleeved tunics to wear under her regular clothes. Otherwise she might get burned by the sun. She couldn't decline the whole line of skin care products for the same reason. She even agreed when Gaara told her that she needed to consider purchasing a few full bodied dresses. Ones that would keep her covered during wind gusts, and yet cool in the heat.

However, when he gestured to the scarves, she found it rather strange. "Are those actually a requirement?"

"Perhaps." Gaara flicked his gaze to a few young girls who were walking around. They had some tied around their waists. "Sandstorms." He murmured quietly so as not to be overheard. "Scarves are practical." They were also a fashion statement, and all the rage for both men and women. He thought he ought not to say that last part. "It would behoove you to have a few."

"I suppose it would be better." She looked to him. There were so many styles. "What would you suggest?"

Being the utilitarian that he was, he pulled from the pile a black one. Then, a cream colored one. Both for the sake of decency. Even Temari kept those two colors in her wardrobe. He found himself torn between the colorful ones. He held up the thin sky blue scarf, and then did the same to a gentle violet. While they were lovely, and made of silk, he wasn't so taken with either color.

Then, his eyes then caught one with silvery thread. Feeling himself drawn to it, he plucked it from the pile. "This." He commented as he lifted it for inspection. "It is adequate."

He would willingly adorn her with silver and gold because the delicately rich colors complimented her so well. He watched her fingers pull the thin material from his hand, sliding it around her neck. She spent some time gazing into the mirror. The whole while, his green eyes refused to leave her form. The silk was a soft contrast to the black garments she wore while shopping, adding just the right pop of brightness.

"So, what do you think?" She asked him, trying to discern what that fixed gaze of his meant.

Gaara only nodded the slightest bit. "Befitting."

Their day continued in that similar sort of fashion. They would pass by stalls and boutiques, purchasing a few bits and pieces wherever they went. All of the money spent was at Gaara's behest, as his insisted on more things he deemed important for Hinata to have. He wondered if she would ever ask for something herself. So far, she had made no requests.

There was one store they passed that seemed to catch Hinata's eye. It was a china shop, and he recalled during their travels that she found glassware interesting. The objects she peered at were teacups. They were of fine make, the glass was thin. It showcased designs of crows that rested upon tree branches.

He didn't ask why the cups intrigued her. Honestly, he didn't care. All that he needed to know was that she had become smitten with them. They were merely trinkets. If she so desired them, they would be hers. "The teacups…" He murmured just above a whisper. "You find them desirable?"

"I was just looking." Hinata said as she began to walk along again. Gaara followed her. "I do like to window-shop every now and then."

"Window-shop?" Gaara tasted the phrase that was so new to him.

"Browse, but not buy." Hinata told him as they continued on. "Sometimes, it can be fun just to look."

"Hmm." The sound soft, completely neutral. "Whimsical practice."

"Maybe so, but that's what makes it fun." Hinata said with a small laugh. "It isn't practical to buy every little thing that catches your attention."

Gaara supposed that was true. He carried several bags in hand already, and those were only the ones Hinata would allow him to. She had a few bags in her own hands. Still, she hadn't taken an interest in the other stores. Not quite in the same way. He idly flicked a glace back to the china shop. He would have to see to the matter later.

…

It was honestly only the start of their long day together. After a morning of shopping, they returned home, where Gaara found havoc ensuing. Apparently there was a mix-up with the boarder patrol, and he would have to deal with the corresponding documents.

His brother and several others had escaped the offices for the rest of the day, but he didn't pay any mind to it. He didn't have any reason to. He was sure their dinner was going to be loud and that his brother was going to get drunk. He had no doubt that several others would start throwing back drinks too. That's what they did after Gaara returned from being way at length.

In fact, Gaara was sure that at least one female ninja was going to be staying where she ought not to...at least not without the council's approval. He just prayed that Kankuro kept his involvement with the girl quiet until they were both ready to settle down...Then again, Temari was going with the group too. It would be a small grace of god if she didn't end up bedding that Nara fellow for the umpteenth time.

just thinking about his sister bedding anyone made a disgusted chill roll up his spine, and he held back a dark snarl. He was so busy, and mentally agitated that he even skipped dinner.

Gaara rarely took his meals at decent hours, he just wasn't interested in eating for the joy of it. He partook only what he needed to, and never imbibed beyond that. He knew that wasn't how most people thought. Eating was a social grace, and a drinking liquor was a way to unwind after a long day. He never did understand it, or why his brother stumbled through the halls in a stupor.

Matsuri seemed to be in high spirits upon returning, and Hinata so rarely saw the younger girl at ease. It was a welcome change, and even a little gratifying to see the girl ever so slightly embarrassed. Apparently Gaara had never seen her drunk before, and Hinata wasn't surprised by that.

"Blithering idiot…" Gaara muttered when his office door slammed closed, laughter could be heard on the other side as Kankuro crashed into something.

"They must have had a good time." Hinata replied simply, as she tried to withhold a smile.

Gaara didn't respond to that. If being hungover the next day would also qualify as having a good time, then he supposed the world was a lost cause. In fact, his mind drifted from his brother to the woman that owned the bar. "I'll send condolences to the establishment."

"I doubt you'd need to do that." Hinata said honestly.

Looking up from the document in his hand, Gaara paused. "You would be incorrect."

Hinata smiled a bit nervously. "I've never known a bar to expect reparations from the village leader before."

Offering that same impassive gaze that he always did, it lingered for a moment. Then he busied himself with signing the document with elegant script, and sealing the scroll to be delivered later. It was only after he did this, that he found Hinata still regarding him. It was as if she was prompting him into speech.

If she wanted to converse about the topic, so be it.

Gaara meticulously set his pen down. "Kankuro fails to act with proper recourse. As the Kazekage, it is my job to ensure that no harm comes to his character, or to my own." He then picked up his pen again, a small hint of disgust lacing his words. "Inebriation is insulting."

If only Gaara could have seen Tsunade at her worst. Then again, all of Konohagakure knew of her love for drinking. She wasn't exactly a lush, but she wasn't particularly the paragon of sobriety either. Hinata could only laugh gently. "You've never had alcohol before, have you?"

"No."

It was such a curt response that Hinata wondered about it. "Personal choice?"

It had nothing to do with choices. "I am the Kazekage." Gaara replied darkly. "I must be aware of my faculties at all times."

"Yes, I suppose that's true." Even she found warm Sake rather tasty on cold nights. "I've never been without mine, but, ceremonial sake is a commonality among the Hyuga." In fact, thanks to her father, she had developed quite the tolerance. "Although, I am surprised that you weren't raised to imbibe with dinner."

Gaara considered this. "Strange, is it not?" Kankuro and Temari certainly were raised as socialites. He knew they always had watered down wine with their dinners as children. During the appropriate council gatherings, they drank sake too. Just as Hinata had. It all came down to one simple fact, and nothing more. "I was never permitted to have the morality of others. As such, I also wasn't offered the same rights as others of my station."

"O-oh, I see." She left it at that, averting her gaze. She began up-taking the task that rested on the table beside her.

Black rimmed eyes took in the sight before him. She began working with a set of knitting needles, and a few balls of yarn. Reaching for his some of now cold tea, he sipped at it idly. Black and red, he had no idea why she had chosen those colors particularly. She had a little bit of white too, but that one had gone untouched. Leaving her to her hobby, he also returned to work.

The idleness was so strange, as he had never before needed to appease a woman who sat in his office.

Matsuri was always keen to linger on his every word as a dutiful student. Furthermore, her affections for his older brother were obvious. As for his sister, Temari wasn't someone who needed to be appeased, most certainly not by himself. In fact, she was the one who often kept him calm and collected...lastly, there were the several female Jonin under his employ. They avoided him outside of missions, and the same held true for the older chunin as well.

In fact, it seemed as if only the young genin and academy students truly saw fit to idolize him.

So what then, did all of that say to him about Hinata? She was a woman he had to appease, because he made a promise to do so. That, and to curry favor would be in his best interest later on. Favorable women were obedient ones. Much less volatile towards a male's advance, and he would need to make advances eventually. Especially after they were married.

How could he even begin to try that? He let a growl fall from his lips. It was deep and louder than he intended.

"Gaara?"

He didn't lift his gaze. "Think nothing of it."

She was thinking about it though. "You sound…upset…"

"Pondering something." He replied, his voice still wavering.

"You…" She looked back to her project, but she just had to know. "You do that when you think?" She asked timidly.

He nodded, but she didn't see it.

"Doing that..." Hinata wondered if she should say what was on her mind. She struggled with it.

He growled again, and put his chin in his palm agitatedly. "Out with it."

"It makes you sound angry." She told him, her eyes falling to the floor. The woven rug was expensive looking, regal and perfect. "I..I wanted to be sure that I was not the cause...or that...that if I am the cause, you will tell me how to rectify that."

Well, he was angry, but not particularly at her. He was angry at himself. "Do not concern yourself."

He did a great many things when he found himself at odds. At that moment, she was the cause of his mental anguish. She probably didn't even have a clue, but there she was, sitting there in his office. She was promised to be his, and she took a strange fascination in his thoughts, and his actions. Considering all of that, what wasn't there to be annoyed about?

She was perhaps the one woman he'd ever come into contact with that didn't challenge his mentality.

She seemed worried about him, worried that she had still done something terribly wrong. That bothered him even more. All he could do was tap idly at his desk with his pointer finger. He had no words for her, nothing that would be acceptable, anyway.

He would think of a way to explain, he had to.

…

He hadn't slept well, and the next day, he was not keen to be sociable. He still had no idea how to explain his feelings to Hinata, or even how he could deal with her properly. He would have to come up with a viable answer for that problem soon, but first and foremost, he had to deal with his insipid council. It was going to be a hard day for his betrothed, because she would have to meet them, and then be swiftly taken out of the room to join her own meetings.

He didn't even have time to explain that much, since he had to issue out mission detailing's early that morning.

Slowly, he had begun to understand what she meant by complicated political affairs. This marriage would be hard, and the council would be breathing down his back until he produced an heir. Even more bothersome was that Gaara had no idea how to achieve a measure of peace between the head strong Konoha woman he intended to marry, and the bigoted council of his elders...

He grumbled yet again as he was told by his elder sister that the council acted she expected them to. Women were to be seen, but not heard in Sunagakure. Especially not women who were trying to curry favor with the elderly council of representatives.

"I don't understand." Hinata lamented. "Shouldn't I stay with Gaara?" It was rather strange that she had to leave.

"In this instance, no." Matsuri told her quietly. "Keep your head bowed and back out of the room slowly. Don't turn your back to them."

Hinata did as she was told, but she did it reluctantly. As the door closed, she finally sighed. "I've never met a group of people who thought so little of me before. It's it really just because I'm a woman?" There were still a few around that big round table council that were female. Temari just so happened to be one of them.

"I'm afraid so, yes. We're not allowed in there once the proceedings start." Matsuri said as she attended Hinata's gathering instead. "I'm sure you will be accepted, once you're married. If you decided to be part of the war council it's a requirement."

"Oh she doesn't want to sit there with those blaspheming peacocks." One of the older women said gently from her place. "The men have their woes, we have our own. Leave them to bicker so that we can discuss our matters peacefully."

Matsuri gave a deep bow to the aging woman. "This is Shimako of the distinguished Hoki clan. Beside her sits Shijima, her distant relative."

"A pleasure to meet you both." Hinata said in greeting.

"Likewise." Shijima said quietly, as per her namesake.

"It's been a while since I've seen a Hyuga in our midst. Our clan hailed from Konoha once ourselves, you know. That makes us kin long before any of this wedding nonsense. It's a grand scheme the war council's cooked up." The aging woman laughed at bit as she offered a kind smile. "It is an honor to have you among our ilk, Hinata-sama." Shimako gestured to the open seat at the table. "Matsuri, if you would be so kind as to gather some tea. I'll be happy to help our lady get settled."

Matsuri nodded, wandering off, leaving Hinata to sit at the circle of complete strangers.

"Now then, I suppose I should catch you up to speed. You see, normally Temari sits in on these gatherings. Though she is a fine diplomat in her own way, she has much more of her father in her than many would like to believe. The village council is mostly comprised of our husbands. While they often do wonderful work when it comes to shinobi matters, they lack the finesse to properly guide the civilian quadrant of the village. Since many of us are retired Kunoichi ourselves, we decided to become quite the meddlers in political affairs."

Matsuri came back in, wheeling the tea tray. "The ladies you see before you, are members of what we call the peace council."

Hinata nodded. She assumed that made sense. Her mind shifted quietly composing herself. Just like she would during her own clan meetings back at home. "May I ask what the goal of these meetings are?"

"To keep our husbands out of trouble." Another aging woman said.

"To maintain what they cannot." Shijima murmured.

"That too." Shimako murmured as she nodded to her niece. "Despite the ages of many among you, this council is quite young. It was founded by Karura before her death, and we have honored her wish to maintain what she started."

Temari had walked in during the bantering, and took her place against the wall. She hated sitting around when she didn't have to. "I don't think my mother expected gossiping at this table."

"Your mother was the lead gossiper, I'll have you know." Shimako said while wagging a finger. "Now sit down and join us for tea would you. We cannot start this meeting without you."

"Here we go again." This came from a young woman, who seemed to elbow another. "Yome what do you think our fathers are complaining about now?"

"Who knows, Sen?" Yome replied, glancing up to Temari. "Care to dish?"

If Hinata didn't know any better, she could have worn she had just sat down to tea with Ino and Sakura, and not a bunch of Sunagakure's elite. She gave Temari a questioning look.

The blonde female just shrugged. "When I get hitched to Shikamaru, that's what you're going to have to deal with. Better get used to it." Deciding she better sit down before her friends dragged her down, she leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. "The items on today's agenda include the wedding plans, and not much else. No one's decided on those new plans for the hospital yet, and missions are about as expected."

"What about the Jonin exams?" Yome asked.

"Why do you care?" Temari asked with a huff. "You're still just a genin."

"Retired genin…" Yome corrected pointing to the ring on her finger. "The reason I'm asking is because according to the active rosters, we're short. We need more." The fourth great war was her last service to Sunagakure, and now she was happily married. Her place was best behind a desk. Dealing with allied villages, or looking after the hawks in the tower.

That's true." Sen agreed. "Sooner or later, we're even going to lose you."

"Hinata will take my place." Temari said with a shrug.

"Um, Temari, if I may be so bold…I'm only a chunin." Hinata admitted quietly.

"You have the credentials to be promoted, and you will be." Temari said, not even questioning Hinata's ability. "Gaara has already decided on that. Even if you're merely on the reserved list. There's plenty a retired jonin can still do to help out around here."

"Yes, I see...Well...if they're discussing wedding details, then maybe we should do the same." Hinata said a bit nervously. "I'm sure they could use some help."

Temari gave Hinata a questioning glance, but then slowly nodded. "I'll go borrow the magazines already approved by the council."

…

There was far more to wedding planning than what Hinata thought, and she found herself drowning in all of the choices laid out before her. It had taken her hours to go over what the council had already decided. It took several more to make the adjustments that she needed to. Finally, with Temari acting as the go-between, both councils came to an agreement about everything.

From the clothing, to the decorations, and even the seating arrangements, it was all sorted out.

By the time she was done, she was exhausted. All she wanted to do was relax and get back to knitting. She wasn't even hungry for supper, choosing to avoid the large meal she knew was going on in the dining hall.

"You should seek sustenance."

She lifted her eyes of the monotone voice that she knew belonged to her betrothed. Gaara was dressed in silk robes, white as winter's first snow. They were not like the Kazekage robes he had on during the council. These were thinner, made for the relaxation of evening. Lavished with golden trim around the hems, they made him seem like a king. His chest was left partly exposed due to the sharp-V-neckline. Only golden chains connecting the two sides of the robe from being left entirely open. With this robe were a set of white pants, but his feet went without his usual sandals.

He looked like a bejeweled god sent from the heavens, and she found it hard to speak to him in such a state. "I'm sorry." She dragged her eyes away. "I'm just not very hungry."

Gaara considered this. Perhaps she wasn't, but to go without food was never a wise plan. He placed a cloth onto the table, warmed rolls hidden within. "Partake of these."

She could smell them from her place, and put her knitting aside. "You are being too good to me."

"I promised to see to your every need." Gaara explained dryly.

"Yes, you did promise that, didn't you?" Hinata had forgotten how forward thinking Gaara could be. She stood from her place. "What do…what do you ask of me?"

His green eyes slid behind closed lids. "You must eat to survive." He was only doing as he said he would. It wasn't any more complicated than that. Still, her soft question plucked at him. He was grossly unused to it, and it bothered him. "I promised, that is all."

"Then I'm glad." Hinata murmured, fearing Gaara's words to be a lie. "I…I don't want to be an inconvenience for you though."

"Hm." He thought on this, highly unimpressed by the statement. "Strange." If anyone was to be an inconvenience, it was him, surely. He was the man in need of a wife, of children, of absolute power and authority over his people. "Explain your reasoning."

"I never want to be seen as incompetent, especially not by you." She felt as if she was. As she wasn't living up to his needs. If she was falling sort of his requirements, she wanted to be told. "Please tell me if I ever become a burden to you. I will need to know my shortcomings if I am to correct them."

"Foolishness." Gaara corrected. "You speak foolishness."

Hinata blushed, but it was one of shame. "I...I wouldn't begin to guess at what you might find unsatisfactory." She told him with honesty in her every word. "But...I know that I would never want to be that way...I...I really just want to be a good wife." Be a good wife so that he wouldn't leave her. So that he would stay be her side always. So that she could protect him, just as he would protect her.

"I do not view you in any negative capacity." At this Gaara sighed. She wasn't a burden, she was just confusing to him. That wasn't her fault. "You are not unsatisfactory. Hinata, you must understand. You will submit yourself to me soon enough, as was the promise you made to me. That corresponds with our agreement, so you have not yet failed in anything."

"I…" Hinata's voice shook ever so slightly. "I won't deny you."

"Of course not." He lifted his fingers, running them along the chain he had given the woman. "We are nothing without our promises." It was befitting of her. It was perfection. Utterly so. He wished he could prove that further.

"I agree." she said softly.

"Our words govern great laws." Gold was a signature of the Kazekage. A meaning to his people, a power his father once commanded. "Our promises too." The moment he'd put that chain around her neck, she was his. Somehow, even she had managed to understand that. "Without that, we are powerless. If you did not understand this, I would not have chosen you." Saying that still didn't please him.

It didn't seem to please her either. She was worried again, he could tell. How in the bloody hell was he supposed to ease that fear in her eyes?

He nearly choked on his angry growl to keep it from her ears. "You..." He had to keep his voice even. Had to maintain perfect and balanced composure. "I do not like it when you needlessly worry. Please, cease doing that. As if this time, it is unwarranted." Without meaning to, he had tangled his fingers in that golden chain, lifting it to his lips.

He was so close he could smell her scent. So lovely, perfect, in every single way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hindsight 20/20  
Chapter 5: 20/160  
Shadow Part 1**

Fanfare erupted in the streets of the sandy Sunagakure on her wedding day. There she stood on one of the large outlying balconies. In front of her, there were hordes of people coming to hear and see the newest addition of the Kazekage household. With reverence and awe, they took in the momentous occasion. The wedding was held just before sunset, so the sky itself seemed alight with fire.

And like a sculpture of perfection itself, she stood ceremonial robes covered entirely from head to toe. Her eyes were the only thing visible, as it was said to be unlucky for any other man to gaze upon her before the wedding was complete. Gaara was the same, shrouded entirely, his eyes the only thing visible.

His hands were covered as well, so that he could not touch another woman's flesh, because in Sunagakure, it was said to breed temptation.

The wedding itself was short. When Temari and Kankuro bowed reverently to her, Hinata truly felt humbled by the experience. They were royalty after all, and for them to bow so deeply was a sign of respect. It made her realize that she was indeed being given immense power by the people.

Temari no Sabaku bowed to no one, not even her own brother.

So kneeling before the couple now, prompted others to do the same. Waves of people fell to their knees, and those in the crowed from Konohagakure did the same, following along. The sight was something to behold, and would be something spoken about for years to come.

A councilmen that had long held his status officiated the event in earnest. By the end, there was only one thing left to do. "Lord Gaara, master of the sands, if it so pleases you now, please instruct your retainer to remove your headdress."

Gaara didn't even blink at the council members. He did as he was instructed, telling Kankuro to pull off his headdress.

His brother, did so very carefully, pulling the headdress and proclaim mask away, showing Gaara's face for the first time to everyone who bothered to come to the event.

The councilman nodded. "Peoples of Sunagakure, behold the ultimate power that stands before you. He is our Patriarch, the father of this land's future. Our Kin, Our better."

The councilman then turned to Hinata. "Lady Hinata, chosen to be so, if it so pleases you now, please instruct your retainer to remove your headdress."

Hinata turned to the retainer she'd chosen, nodded her head, giving the soft instruction. Hanabi, her only family member allowed up on the balcony during the service, did the same thing Kankuro had. Very slowly and carefully, she exposed Hinata's face to the whole of Sunagakure.

"Peoples of Sunagakure, behold the ultimate power that stands before you. She is our matriarch, the mother of this land's future. Our kin, our better." The councilman said. "Lady Hinata no Sabaku, your vows have been made. Yet as is Sunagakure tradition, there is one more promise you must make to your people. A promise of the flesh, and the future."

She nodded, in essence, she was promising to bed Gaara.

Many villages and clan leaders sought proof for a proper bedding. Looking for stained sheets, or other such indication. Yet a man of Gaara's standing required no proof, and Sunagakure was not a land to practice such stringent laws. When it came to when or how a man enjoyed his wife, it was no one's concern but his own. Hinata thought herself lucky that she would be saved from the tradition that took many Konohagakure clans by storm.

Still, the promise to bed him had to be made.

As she had been instructed by Temari before the service, she picked a fine crystal bowl. She set it on the pedestal between them. Inside of it was red wine. Unlike Gaara, her hands were uncovered, and it was strictly for this one reason. On one side, Temari knelt with a bowl of water. On the other, so did Hanabi. They cleansed Hinata's hands with the fresh spring water, and then Hinata dipped her hands into the wine. Cupping it as best she could, she lifted some from the bowl so that Gaara could drink her offering.

She could hear the clansman speak, but she was too flustered to really hear it. Gaara's lips were pressed to her fingers, and that was all she could focus on. Her cheeks tinged a slight pink. She was so glad she didn't have to say any words at that moment, because she was sure she'd become a stuttering mess.

The final announcement concluded the ceremony, and Gaara stood with Hinata on the balcony while the guests cheered happily. For Several moments, they merely stood, until the sun set, and cloaked the couple in darkness. Only then did they slip away, leaving the cheers of the people behind.

…

A marriage of such high standing merited further fanfare, because the occasion was so rare.

In the city streets there would be more celebration, but the couple would not be attending. In fact, no one was allowed to bother the couple until the dawn of the next day. One chosen male, and one chosen female, would see to any needs the couple demanded. However, neither one of the attendants were allowed to attend someone of the opposite gender.

This meant that Hanabi could only address and help Hinata, and Kankuro could only address and help Gaara.

The three sand siblings walked down the hall, Hinata at Gaara's side, and Hanabi in tow. Gaara would lead Hinata to a private feast, where they would eat by themselves with no one to bother them. Kankuro followed them, while Temari and Hanabi stopped at the Kazekage personal rooms.

"Okay, so here's how it's going to go from here. At the start of the wedding, Gaara was ordered to give Hinata a person of his home to see to her needs. I still don't know why he chose me and not Matsuri…but he's an idiot." She unlocked the room, and ushered Hanabi inside. "Once Hinata and Gaara return, they'll enter into these rooms. At all times one attendant of each gender must be stationed outside this door."

"So why is there two of us?" Hanabi asked.

Temari didn't even flinch during her explanation. "It's common practice for the woman to be bathed by one of her two attendants and then presented to her husband."

The often unflappable of the two Hyuga sisters gawked. "Excuse me… _what_?"

"That's what your sister said." Temari told the younger girl in earnest. "Look, it's just the way things go around here. If you're the attendant inside those rooms though, you're going to see more of Gaara than you probably want to."

Folded on the bed were two sheer pieces of cream colored silk. Almost entirely see through, and neither one had a way to close the front of it.

"They're going to be wearing that?" Hanabi almost felt bad for Hinata's modesty.

"These robes, nothing else." Temari said with a serious little nod.

"What makes you think Hinata is going to actually leave the bathroom wearing this?" Hanabi asked, not entirely joking either.

"Honestly?" Temari asked.

"Honestly…" She held up the thin bit of fabric and started snickering. "My sister is going to combust on the spot if she wears this thing."

"Well, she's not a virgin…" Temari trailed off a bit uncomfortably. "If you want to do it, that's fine…if not, I'll take care of it." She had seen Gaara naked so many times over the course of her life she was immune to it. Being siblings, and on the same mission team made privacy near impossible. "Anyway, the attendant in here will usher Hinata out from the bathing area, light the braziers on the walls, and then will wait to be dismissed. Once dismissed, the attendant permitted in the room will sit in the hall until morning. When the sun rises, she'll be the first to go in to help Hinata get ready for the festival."

Hanabi winced, she had to admit she was rather sheltered. "Um…sorry I have to ask this, but, was my father aware of what the attendants would have to do."

"I'm not sure." Temari shrugged.

"Well, um…" Hanabi cleared her throat. "Did Hinata know?"

"I gave her a quick rundown of our customs." Temari told the young Hyuga heiress. "Why, is there something wrong?"

"Well, no, nothing wrong exactly." She was just a teenager though, five years younger than Hinata. She was unmarried, a virgin, and kept safe in the Hyuga complex. Well away from missions and the unfortunate realties that came with those missions. "I've just never seen a man naked…" It was awkward saying it aloud. "Well, I mean…this one time I barged in on Neji. Oh, but I was six, and I really don't think…that….counts…"

Hinata's blush was definitively something that was inherited, because Hanabi turned beet red.

"Ah, say no more." Temari said with a small smirk. "I'll help Hinata. There's nothing I haven't seen on either one of them anyway." The girl really was a bit too innocent for her own good. She blushed just as badly as her older sister too, it seemed. "Anyway, we have to change the linens and get the room ready, so let's hurry our asses up."

…

"It was a good ceremony."

That was the first thing he said to her as they sat down to eat.

The first real words he'd managed since taking his vows and sipping the wine she had offered him. They cut through the silence in a way that made it uneasy. His mind wasn't focused on the elaborate meal in front of him. All of his favored foods, as well as Hinata's, graced the large table. Ino had gone so far as to personally decorate the room with all of the floral decorations that one would find in a proper Konohagakure wedding.

It was a small comfort from her old home...a home that was no longer hers. "Yes, it was." She said quietly.

Neither one of them were truly hungry though. In spite of their greatest efforts to be so, they were struggling through their meal. It was no question as to why. Their minds were otherwise focused, and though neither one of them said it, the day had been tense enough. Thinking about what would come later only made it worse.

"Hinata no Sabaku." Gaara murmured, saying her new name simply. "It has a ring to it."

"It certainly does." Hinata agreed. "It's a little strange, actually, hearing it said aloud." An air of power and authority, as if she was some highly prized aristocracy. Perhaps she was, but she hated feeling that way. Blue blooded ideals never appealed to her.

"Odd." You couldn't prove it by him. He rather fancied the regal title. "I find it fitting."

He was trying his best to make idle banter. Hinata could give him credit for that. Still, she couldn't ignore the slow and meticulous actions he took while eating. Those agonizingly unhurried gestures meant he was stalling. She began to feel guilty, knowing she was doing the same. They were both pushing away the inevitable. Setting down her utensils, she folded her hands in her lap.

More tense moments passed before she was able to find words. "You're not very hungry, are you?"

He shook his head ever so slightly.

"I'm not either." Hinata told him honestly. "My mind is…elsewhere."

Gaara tilted his head to the side. "Such as?"

Hinata nipped on the tip of her tongue, not knowing if she should speak freely.

Hinata didn't like comparing people, especially men. No two people were exactly alike, and she took pride in admiring each person for their differences. The only problem was, Gaara was a vastly different man than most. She had no idea what he could be thinking. Gaara's emotions were so different, so subtle. She found it difficult to properly read the man. Unless he had somehow managed to get flustered.

Even that expression ran one of two ways. Rage induced, or humorless embarrassment.

She was no longer an innocent woman, and she didn't mind the indulgencies if the sexual sort. She was a keeper of a few books that had painted a blush upon even Ino's cheeks, and that was an accomplishment. She was thankful that Gaara seemed to be a gentleman when it came to being correct with her, but even he was a man, wasn't he? Prone to desires of the flesh and ecstasy? Surely his mind was starting to wander too, wasn't it?

If she were to speak the truth, she was very nervous, and his lack of emotion was making her that way. At least if he cursed under his breath, or growled at her, she'd be able to take his expression as frustration. He wasn't even doing that…so what _was_ he doing?

"Honestly?" She asked quietly.

"That is how a wife should be." Gaara said to her, his voice even.

"I'm thinking…or rather…I'm wondering about what you're thinking." Hinata began, as suddenly the floral décor became even more interesting. Anything so that she didn't have to face his gaze as it locked on her. He did it unknowingly, but it always bothered her so much. "…I don't even know how you feel about this whole arrangement, and so…I just…"

"Fine." Gaara said then. "I am fine. Do not worry."

"Alright then…"

"You are still worried." There was now a hint of accusation in his tone. Gentle, but there underneath his usual depth. "You don't want to, yet you seem to." He honestly didn't understand why she was so uneasy. Why she felt then need to ask of his condition, while her own was so clearly uneasy. "Why?"

She met his gaze because she forced herself to. "It's nothing really. I just do that sometimes."

Gaara nodded, but it was clear he was skeptical. "So then, it is something." He concluded, as he went back to his meal. "That's also fine." He lied simply. Not because he was intending to, but because he had no words. Only feelings, and what made it worse was that they seemed to have no name. No description. So in truth, it wasn't fine.

In the end though, his thoughts where his own. He had no intention of speaking them, no inclination at all to gift his deepest fears a voice. They were his thoughts, and his alone. Anything beyond that was completely and utterly inconsequential.

…

As they walked down the hall, Hinata felt like she was on autopilot. She walked side by side with Gaara, her hands cupped gracefully in front of her. Inwardly, she was on the verge of a panic attack. When they came to the right door, Hinata noticed that Kankuro was already in his position. Hanabi was also in hers on the other side of the door. They both nodded to the couple, but said nothing to either one of them.

"See that we are not disturbed." Gaara instructed to Kankuro quietly.

"No problems on that." Kankuro said with a grin. There wouldn't be anyone else on this level of the tower all night, not with the amount of partying going on outside.

"Hinata…" Her little sister whispered as she stood. "Here…"

The younger sister slipped something into Hinata's hand, but Gaara couldn't see what it was. He was sure that he also didn't want to know, considering the deep blush on his wife's face. She was tense now, tenser than she had been before. Hinata sent her little sister look that could have rivaled any among the Hyuga clan. Though it was mixed with something else too. If Gaara didn't know any better, he'd call it some sort of twisted sense of humor.

Hinata whispered something into Hanabi's ear that made her squeak and avert her gaze. Hinata said nothing more as she opened the door and stepping through, prompting Gaara to do the same. They parted ways in the living area. Hinata walked into the bathroom, and Gaara waited in the bedchamber.

"Wow, you guys didn't waste any time eating." Temari said, only just finishing the book she had been reading while she waited.

Hinata sighed, putting the condom that her younger sister had given her onto the bathroom counter. "Neither one of us were very hungry."

Temari said nothing to that as Hinata began to undress. The complicated fastenings that kept the corset in place were one of the things that Temari would need to help her with. The blonde was silent as she pulled at each of the knots, loosening them. Hinata's well-endowed chest came free of the confinement after a short time, and the woman took a breath.

"What a difference it makes." She murmured, realizing how hard it had been to actually take a deep breath. Hinata rarely dressed in such complicated attire. Frankly, she hated how uncomfortable it all was. "Now I know why I never made a habit of wearing those god awful things before. They're claustrophobic."

She leaned against the wall when Hinata went into the shower to wash herself off. "I put some of that oil blend you wanted in the tub. Is there anything else you want?"

Scrubbing her hair under the running water, Hinata actually let out a laugh for the first time. "I haven't been given a bath by anyone ever since I was a child. I don't intent to start expecting it now."

"I didn't think you would." Temari returned. In fact, she found the whole practice kind of stupid, but it was an old tradition. "Is there anything you actually want my help with?"

Hinata was quiet for a moment before sighing. "Actually, there is something. Can you get rid of the contraband on the counter for me? I don't want Gaara seeing that, he might get the wrong idea."

Temari looked to where the little plastic wrapped square rested. "A rubber?"

"Hanabi is too innocent for her own good." Hinata explained. "Someone really should sit down and talk to her before our father does. He'll mortify her."

"Speaking from experience, I take it?" Temari asked, taking it and slipping it into her bra.

Hinata changed the subject. "When you go back to Konoha, can you keep half an eye on her for me, please?"

"You really are worried about that kid, aren't you?"

The shower shut off, and Hinata made her way across the bathroom, and slipped into the tub, thankful that the oil and bubbles came up well passed her chest. Closing her eyes, she sighed. She felt Temari take a towel to her dripping hair. "It's not really that I'm worried. It's that I know that she's at the age where she realizes that our father is not always correct, and she's been prone to defying him. I'm glad she's willing to defy the council, and our father when she needs to. That's the mark of a good leader…even so…"

"I'll make sure she doesn't do anything too stupid." Temari finally said. "Do you mind if I ask, why do you keep your hair so short now?"

"As opposed to when I let it grow long and free?" Hinata asked. "Short hair is just more manageable. That, and…well…"

Hinata didn't like talking about it. Having shorter hair seemed to drive men wild. It certainly did for Naruto. He wasn't the only man to like that either. Looking back to her youth, Kiba and Shino both had been rendered speechless a few times. When they'd caught Hinata at a bad time, it was more than just a little awkward. Only, now she happened to know exactly why Kiba had thrown himself into more than one freezing stream during a few missions.

"Well what?" Temari pressed, seeing Hinata's eyes narrow distantly.

"Boys always played with my hair when it was short. At first I thought Kiba was the only guy who did things like that, but I later found out otherwise." That's why Hinata kept it only long enough for it to touch her shoulders now. The back of her neck was sensitive, and she loved soft touches there.

"I think they're all obsessed with that to be honest." Temari said with a small chortle. "If I leave my hair down for even a second, Shikamaru will start to fidget with it."

"I'll bet you like it…" Hinata laughed in return.

"He's so lazy about it." Temari shrugged. "I guess, it's relaxing."

"Yeah, it can be." Hinata said.

Hinata finished her soak quickly, and once she was dry, she let Temari apply honey dust to her. It made a person's skin silky smooth, and every kiss as sweet as honey itself. The powder was a special blend, and it was one that Hinata could even smell the sweetness of as she slid the open robe over her shoulders. With that done, there was nothing more she could do, except give herself over to her new husband.

…

Temari was the first to set out into the dark bedroom, ushering Hinata out with a suppressed grin. She brought Hinata to stand in front of Gaara, and then gave a short bow, ignoring her brother's nudity, and finding humor in the fact that Hinata seemed to have an impossible time doing the same. Temari lit the braziers that were meant to both light the room, and to keep it warm.

It was only then that she came back to Hinata's side. She asked one last time. "Is there anything more I can get for you?"

In Sunagakure, this question was meant to provide a woman's safety. After all, some men were known to be forceful, and to attend them was to also protect them. Temari had told Hinata before that all she had to do was ask her to stay, and she would. This would of course halt the expected marital relations, and would continue to do so until Temari was permitted to leave Hinata's side, but Temari was sure that at one time, those old laws had a place.

In fact, knowing the council as she did, these particular laws were probably made to keep a woman from being raped. Back during the days of war and famine it was all too common a practice. During the second and third shinobi world wars, the village was ravaged and on its last leg. During those times, women particularly faced ridicule, and Temari herself had grown up during a time when the whispers of that terrible past were finally starting to heal.

She dearly hoped that one day, these traditions would be done away with. That, somehow, there would no longer be a reason to maintain them.

"Nothing that I can think of." Hinata said softly. She glanced over to Temari and nodded, as if to say that everything would be okay. "That will be all for tonight."

Having been dismissed, Temari turned on her heel and exited, leaving the couple to their own devices.

Gaara hadn't moved, hadn't said a single thing once they were alone. He was like that a statue, but far too perfect to have been carved from stone. His eyes were especially dark in the firelight, and the way the shadows moved over his body left nothing to her imagination. Hinata was sure that nothing was left to his, either.

Her nipples were hardening in the cold air, straining against the thin robe's fabric. She watched his gaze as it traveled over her.

There was a flicker of something there. After long moments of standing across the void, he made a few steps forward, cupping her cheek and sliding his fingers down until they met fabric. It was the only thing on it, but still, he felt as if it was far too much. He had heard stories of frisky lovers who did the deed wearing the robes only to rip them at the seams and tossed the garments out of the window the morning after…cheekily pronouncing that they'd made love long into the night.

That was not something he saw fit to do, as he never intended to speak of this matter outwardly.

"May I?" It was a harsh whisper. He wanted to see her, all of her.

Hinata nodded, words impossible to speak at that single moment.

Sliding his fingers under the fabric, he pushed it away from her shoulders. It hit the ground softly. To both of them, it seemed louder than it really was, as if that was the last hammer to fall. Hinata took a breath, startled out of the hesitance that had been plaguing her mind, and she lifted her arms to shield her chest. Trying to hide herself from his view, but it was to no avail.

His arms wrapped around her, the silence between them offering only questions and no answers. They both took a breath.

Hinata took several more. It had been longer than she wanted to admit since the last time she made love to anyone.

His flesh was warm against her, his breathing deep, and his embrace uneasy. He shook a bit, his nose burying itself into the nape of her neck, exhales drifting across her skin in a way that she actually quite liked. A small sound let her know, he was not in his element here. Like a fish out of water, he was searching for the right things to do, and he was failing utterly in finding them.

He was a red blooded male though, she was very aware of that. Aware of the way his body seemed to respond to merely feeling hers.

It was absurd, honestly, that she was stuck frozen in place. She wouldn't have married him if she didn't trust him. Modesty aside, she wanted to feel his touch. Maybe it was lonely desperation that made her to feel that way. There was a knot in her chest. It hurt, hurt in a way no physical torture could.

"Gaara…" She closed her eyes, burying herself into his chest. Trying to bury the strange feeling between them.

He pulled away slightly, but Hinata didn't let him stay that way. She followed his movement with one of her own, her hands clutching onto the he fabric that still donned his shoulders.

He froze, and that fabric slipped off, bunched in Hinata's fist.

In that moment, eyes wide, the firelight flickering over them, they could do no more than look each other. The emotions on the edges of both of their expressions. She let go of the robe, and it fell to the floor. What was he even thinking? She wished she knew.

"Glass." His voice was soft.

"What?" She was sure that she had heard him wrong.

"You." Gaara murmured. "Are like glass." The fingers that trailed along her back slid away, finding a different perch along her forearms, barely resting there at all. "When thunder strikes sand, it makes glass." Although sand was the thing he commanded, he could never command glass. Even more than that, it was always too fragile. "I could never hold the glass made by thunder." His thumb ran across her skin, his eyes drifting from her beautiful face and lower. "I tried. I failed."

Hinata had no idea where that admission had come from, but, his reason for saying it came in loud and clear. He was afraid, but of what she couldn't be sure. She guided his hands. One to her waist, and the other to her hip. "Like this." She murmured, sliding her own hands up his arms, and down over his chest. "Try not to think." She said, giving Gaara the same advice she had been told. Over and over in her life, it served her well.

When her mind and her fears crippled her. Try not to think so hard, feel, and act. Fighting in battle, or sharing a moment like this, the same rules applied. "This isn't something you can fail."

Everything had a condition for failure, Gaara was sure of that.

He leaned in, kissing her anyway, and as chastise as it was, timid and yet forceful as it seemed to be, Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck. Slowly, she parted her lips, and Gaara soon followed her lead, depending the kiss in a way that forced a hiss from the back of his throat. He broke the kiss a moment later, a deep breath for air and a close of his eyes shielding out the world around him. That only made him more aware of the breasts that were supple and soft, pressing against his chest, more aware of every little movement she made.

More aware of his own arousal as his length grew hard.

A fingertip trailing down the bridge of his nose elected a soft, yet little growl. Not unhappy, not angry...something different...something hesitant and wishful. Cracking an eye open, he saw Hinata gazing back at him.

"Are you nervous?" She asked him almost too gently, he had to strain to hear it.

He responded to the question not with words, but with actions, guiding her to the bed, laying her down, and positioning himself on top of her. That nearly instantaneous act surprised even himself, and he was stunned the moment he realized that if he looked down, he had a full view of the voluptuous woman below him. He gripped the sheets in his palms, blinking slowly a few times, breaths still deep.

Another kiss drowned out the staggering feeling in his mind. Hinata's hands, her fingers mapped out circles on his back, and her legs instinctively spread, one long toned leg swinging around his hip. It was all blur for him, hands and legs tangling together, kisses, and the dragging of those lips across his flesh…the wetness that he coaxed from her as he ever so slightly nipped at the nape of her neck.

The sound she made then would forever be burned into his mind.

And though he wanted to stay like that forever, that inexplicable tide of mindless emotion that had no rhyme or reason. He could do no more than bury his face into the crook of her neck when she guided his length into her soaking womanhood. Do not more than follow the tide of her hips against his, until he was spent, and she was left wanting.

Until he didn't realize who he was anymore. A stranger to even himself in this woman's embrace.

Lost….

He could be a failure, he was a failure, and once again, he couldn't lift the fragility, couldn't maintain it.


End file.
